The Lion, the Witch, and the Keyblade
by SJO
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2 does contain spoilers. King Mickey sends Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku to Narnia where they uncover a dangerous plot that could mean the end of Sora's adventures.
1. Into Narnia

The Lion, the Witch, and the Keyblade

Note: I don't own "Kingdom Hearts" or "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." The former is owned by Disney, Buena Vista Games, and Square Enix. The latter was originally written by C. S. Lewis, and movie references are based on the version by Disney and Walden Media. This story takes place after "Kingdom Hearts 2."

Chapter 1: Into Narnia

"This is it!"

As soon as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku stepped off of the Gummy Ship and opened the World Entrance door, all they saw was a bare room that was completely except for a Save Point and a huge boxlike structure covered by a sheet. Riku was beside himself. This was his first mission the King sent him on, and he was expecting something a whole lot more. Sora had already stepped on the Save Point. "Sora, get off of that. We must be in the wrong place."

Sora got off the Save Point. "You think Chip and Dale might have flown us in the wrong direction?"

"That's not like them," Donald answered.

"Yup," Goofy said. "They're the best engineers in the universe."

"But there's nothing here!" Riku exclaimed. He and Sora walked around the box searching for anything, but there was nothing more.

"What do you think is under here?" Sora asked indicating the box.

"Let's find out," Donald said. Everybody grabbed an edge of the sheet and pulled. They all coughed at the cloud of dust that filled the air, but once it was clear, they saw a large, wooden box with a single door covered in magnificent carvings.

"Well, there's a door," Goofy said. "That's a start."

"I guess you gotta do your thing, Sora," Riku said.

"Well, it may not be locked. Let's see." Sora reached up and grabbed the doorknob. The door opened easily, and on the other side they saw a bunch of hanging fur coats. Everybody stared at the door at a complete loss for words. "On second thought, maybe I should use the Keyblade."

Everybody backed up. Sora closed the door and drew his Keyblade. A bright light glowed all around him. He pointed the Keyblade toward the closed door. Light illuminated the tip of his Keyblade and shot forth in a brilliant beam toward the door. The door opened by itself as the light faded. Sora put the Keyblade away, and everybody drew near to see–a bunch of hanging fur coats. The only change was that the room somehow felt a lot colder.

"I can't believe this!" Riku yelled. "I can't believe that King Mickey would summon us from our comfy, warm, tropical island on a mission to see a drafty room and a closet!"

Sora tried to tell him to calm down, but then an old, raspy voice just behind them said, "Actually, young man, it's a wardrobe." They all turned around to see a tall, funny-looking old man observing them all intently while puffing on his pipe. He then took the pipe out of his mouth and gestured to Riku as he added, "And it is very rude to complain about another man's house."

"Where did you come from?" Riku said in amazement.

"What do schools teach these days? When I was your age, we treated our elders with respect."

Riku looked down in shame, again at a loss for words.

"We're sorry, sir," Sora spoke up. "You just took us by surprise. I'm Sora." He reached out his hand for him to shake. The others introduced themselves and shook the man's hand as well.

"That's more like it," the man said. "You may call me the Professor."

"Professor," Sora said, "are you the one King Mickey sent us to see?"

"I beg your pardon, son? My memory is not what it used to be. I do not recall meeting a king, but if you explain to me your errand, I can perhaps remember what message I can give to you."

"Well, King Mickey sent a message to Riku and me. He said that he heard of a threat that could mean the creation of thousands, maybe millions of Heartless and Nobodies and the destruction of many worlds. He said a new pathway to a world had appeared, and he wanted us to go there and speak to a friend of his."

"The King sent the same message to us," Donald added.

"Yup. He said that he couldn't say anymore in case the message was interrupted," Goofy said.

"Intercepted!" Donald corrected.

"Oh right, intercepted."

"I see," the Professor nodded. "I'm afraid I have nothing to tell you."

Riku sighed in frustration. "We got to be in the wrong place. There's nothing here!"

The Professor regarded him. "Young man, is this where your king sent you?"

"Well . . . yeah, at least that's what we think."

"And he told you to expect to meet someone or to see something."

"I thought so, sir."

He looked toward the others. "Does your king have a habit of lying?"

"No!" Donald said emphatically. "He'd never lie to us!"

"Especially about something like this," Goofy added.

"Very well," the Professor nodded. "Is he, then, insane?"

"Well," Sora said, "when I first heard about him, I might have said yes. But we all have seen outrageous, wonderful things."

"I'd say he's more sane than me or Donald," Goofy said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

The Professor looked at Riku again. "Do they not teach logic in schools? Logic tells us that there can be only three possibilities: your king is either mad, he is lying, or he is telling the truth. You know that he does not tell lies, and it is obvious to you that he is not mad. Therefore, unless other evidence turns up, we must assume that he is telling the truth."

"So there is supposed to be something here?" Riku said. "Where? In the coats?"

Sora looked at the wardrobe again and thought he felt a small tug from his keyblade toward the wardrobe. "Professor, is there something unusual about that wardrobe?"

The professor looked questioningly up at the ceiling. "This is a very strange place, son. Even I know very little about it."

Sora looked closely at the wardrobe. He couldn't see anything beyond the coats, but in his heart he felt like something was calling him. Then, he suddenly heard a lion's roar. He gasped with surprise, but the roar didn't scare him. In fact, it seemed to fill him with new courage and determination.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Donald asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" he said. Donald, Goofy, and Riku shook their heads. The Professor looked at him knowingly and may have even given him a small smile. Sora looked back at the wardrobe and took a step forward.

"Sora, you can't be serious!" Riku said.

Sora shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. You know they have." He went inside. Donald and Goofy shortly followed. Riku finally sighed and pursued.

"Oh, young man," the Professor called after him, "make sure you do not close the door behind you. It is very foolish to shut yourself into a wardrobe. You want to find your way back, after all."

Riku looked at him indignantly for a moment then turned without saying anything. He was resenting being lectured like this.

"Man, this is a big wardrobe," Sora remarked.

"Sure is dark and cold in here," Goofy's voice said out of nowhere.

"OW!" Donald yelled. "Careful, Goofy! I'm not wearing shoes!"

"Sorry, Donald."

Riku also called out in pain as something brushed against his arm. "Does he make coats out of porcupines?" Riku said.

"What's that crunching noise?" Sora asked.

"It's probably the moth-balls."

"I don't think so. It sounds and feels kinda like . . ." His voice trailed off, and his footsteps stopped. Soon, everyone caught up with him and saw right. In front of them was not the back of the wardrobe but a snowy wood.

"This IS a big wardrobe," Riku acknowledged.

Sora took a few steps forward. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a glowing light, and when it faded he found himself in a warm coat.

Riku looked at him. "I ought to pay those three good fairies a visit one of these days."

"Why don't you just get a coat from the wardrobe?" Sora said. "I'm sure the Professor won't mind if you borrow it."

Riku wanted to act tough, and so he said, "No, I'm fine. It's been a long time since I've seen snow."

"Yeah. We sure don't have this on the island."

"You can say that again."

Sora watched as his best friend stared at the sky in a childlike wonder even he couldn't hide. He couldn't resist, even though he knew he was about to regret it. He scooped up some snow, patted it into a ball, yelled, "Heads up, Riku!" and threw it at him. As it hit Riku, everybody laughed.

"You're not gonna get away with that!" He chased after Sora with his own pile of snow, and they got into a big snowball fight. Everybody just laughed as they played.

Then they came up to a lit lamppost, and gradually Sora stopped. "We got to start looking for King Mickey's friend."

"Yeah," Riku said. "But this place is so big. We'll probably cover more ground if we split up. Donald and I will go this way, and you and Goofy go that way."

"No Riku. If King Mickey is right and there are more Heartless and Nobodies than ever, we gotta stick together and protect each other."

"Hey, I can look out for myself! I made some bad choices the past couple of adventures, but I survived, didn't I? I don't need your keyblade to keep me safe."

"Riku, I don't think you understand. I've been searching for you for two whole years! I don't want us to get separated again." He looked down and admitted, "You know how hard I took it when King Mickey wanted Kairi to go on another mission with him."

Riku gave him a small smile and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Sora. Remember what Yen Sid told you? We're all friends, and our hearts are connected. You, me, Kairi, we'll always be together."

"Yeah, well . . . I still don't feel right about this."

"We can give it a try, Sora," Goofy said. "This is Riku's first mission with us."

"Yeah. He has the right to make decisions, too," Donald said.

"So, we're in agreement," Riku said. "We'll meet here at the lamppost in an hour."

"We don't have watches!" Sora argued.

"Yes, but we have a clock that tells us how long we've been on a mission. Just come back here when an hour has past. Come on, Donald."

Sora watched as they were leaving, and then he called, "Riku! Do you have enough provisions?"

"I have three Hi-Potions. I think Donald stocked up on Ethers."

"Yeah," Donald nodded.

"OK," Sora said. Reluctantly, he and Goofy turned the other way.

Sora walked somewhat slowly because he was disappointed in this situation. He only got a few paces away from the lamppost when he turned around to Goofy. "What do you think King Mickey and Kairi are doing?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It must be something important and something that only concerns her."

"Why can't we all be together for once?"

"The King knows what he's doing, Sora. Don't worry, Kairi's in good hands."

"I know, but she doesn't necessarily need to be in good hands. She can hold her own. You saw her fight in the–what was that?"

"What?"

"I thought I saw something." He watched the trees closely. "Someone's out there." Then he saw hooves. "Or something's out there."

Just then, a man wearing only a read scarf came from behind the tree. "Hello!" Sora called. The man screamed, dropped all the boxes in his hand, and hid.

"There's something strange about that guy," Goofy said.

"Was it just me, or did he have hooves?"

"Yes, and horns on his head."

"You don't think he's a Heartless, do you?"

"I don't know. Why don't we help him with his packages? Heartless don't respond to kindness."

"Good idea." Goofy and Sora picked up all the boxes. The man came out slowly and shakily pointed his umbrella at Sora.

"It's ok," Sora said encouragingly. "We're here to help. Come on. Come on."

The man stammered and shook, but he took the boxes from Sora's hand. "Thank you," he managed to say.

"I don't mean to be rude, but just what are you?"

"I-I-I'm a faun," he replied.

"A baby deer like Bambi?"

"No, no, no, that's a fawn. I'm a faun."

Sora and Goofy looked at each other confused.

"With a U," the faun added.

"Oh," Sora and Goofy nodded.

"What about you? Are you an overgrown, beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf!" Sora answered. "And I don't have my beard . . . not yet, anyway. I'm a boy. Well, technically, I'm a teenager. And Goofy is just . . . Goofy."

The faun laughed. "I can see that!" But then he looked hard at Sora. "Are you saying that you are a Son of Adam?"

Sora stammered. He had no idea who his father was. Then the faun's eyes grew wide. "What is that by your side?"

"Oh this?" Sora drew his weapon. "It's the Keyblade."

The faun gaped in awe. "This is the legendary Keyblade? Then you are the Son of Adam known as Sora." The faun fell to his knees and bowed his head. "Oh, I am not worthy to stand before you."

"You are worthy, and please, just call me Sora. Get up before you catch cold."

"Oh, thank you. You are good, Keyblade Wielder. I mean . . . Sora. How did you come here?"

"We got off the Gummy Ship and entered the wardrobe," Goofy answered.

"Gum-mee Ship? What does that export?"

Sora shrugged. "Us, I guess."

"And I am not familiar with the country of War Drobe. How close is it to Narnia?"

"Narnia? Is that what this world is called?"

"Oh yes! Every stick, stone, and icicle you see from the lamppost all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea is Narnia. Forgive me, Sora, I have been so rude. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus. Are you the person the King sent us to see?"

"King? The King?"

"King Mickey," Goofy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've only had dealings with a queen."

"Queen Minnie?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I am sure you, Sora and Goofy are tired after your long and tumultuous journey on your Gum-mee Ship through the treacherous land of War Drobe to come this way. It is the least I can do to invite you to my house for tea."

"That's nice of you, but we don't have long. And we really got to find the King's friend."

"It won't take long. My house is just around the corner, and there will be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cake and perhaps sardines."

Sora couldn't stop from making a bit of a disgusted face with the last one, but he tried to keep his comments to himself.

"And-and . . . I would so love to hear all of your adventures, Sora and Goofy. Please. I don't often meet such illustrious heroes as yourselves."

"I suppose we could go for a little while," Goofy said.

Mr. Tumnus' face brightened, and they followed him from the lamppost to his house.

Meanwhile, Riku and Donald were wandering into the depths of the forest. Donald shivered. "It's so cold out here."

"What are you complaining about?" Riku said. "You're covered in feathers. I'm the one without sleeves."

"Are you sure you don't want to get a coat?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The darkness was much colder than this." As they walked on, they heard the gentle jingle of bells. "Someone's coming this way." Before they knew it, a sled drawn by silver reindeer ran them off the path. It stopped just them.

A dwarf got off the sled and came at them with a whip. "I got him!" Donald yelled and hit the dwarf with a Fire spell. That didn't deter him, so Riku drew his keyblade and hit him with a combo.

"Stop!"

The fighting stopped, and Donald and Riku turned toward the speaker. It was a tall, pale woman dressed all in white and wearing a crown of ice upon her head. She looked straight at Riku. "What is your name, Son of Adam?"

Riku similarly stuttered because he couldn't remember his father's name. "Riku," he finally replied.

"Riku? Not Sora?"

"No, ma'am."

"Is that the way you address the Queen of Narnia?" the dwarf demanded.

"Hush Ginarrbrik," she said. "A true hero stands before us. Unless . . . is that not the Keyblade you're holding?"

"It's . . . a keyblade," Riku answered. "It's not like Sora's. Mine was . . . created by the power of darkness, but that's a long story I don't really want to talk about. So, you really are the Queen? Do you know King Mickey?"

The Queen paused and then jerkily nodded. "Yes. Yes, I know the King."

"Then Donald and I need to talk to you."

"Oh yes, by all means. Come, sit up here with me. You look so cold there. I will wrap my mantle around you, and we'll talk."

"No, that's fine. I can talk to you from here. I'm–Donald!" The duck had already seated himself in the sled.

"I'm afraid it will become too crowded if we all sit there. Leave precedence for the Son of Adam."

"Huh?" Donald said.

"The boy," the Queen said coldly to him. Donald hopped off the sled and muttered to himself.

"Oh, he can sit up here with you, and I can talk to you like a man from here. It's fine."

"No Riku, I insist. It is rude to turn down a good favor from a Queen."

Riku was getting very tired of adults lecturing him on manners, but he figured she was right. He just didn't want to get caught in the trap of trusting her, as he did Maleficent. So he got in the sled, but he tried to keep his guard up.

Back at Mr. Tumnus' house, Sora was telling the faun about his adventures. "Then the door to Kingdom Hearts appeared. Ansem, or at least the man we thought was Ansem, was convinced that on the other side everlasting darkness dwelt. But as I drew near, I knew once and for all that Kingdom Hearts was a place of light. And it opened of its own accord, and the, uh, Ansem impostor faded away in the light."

"That is absolutely marvelous, Sora," Mr. Tumnus said as he took another sip of tea. "To think you did it all because of your keyblade and your pure heart."

"Well, my friends help tremendously. I can't do anything without them."

Mr. Tumnus chuckled. "I'm sure. Well, I am very glad to call both of you my friends. You are wonderful friends."

"We can say the same about you," Goofy said.

Mr. Tumnus smiled. "More tea, Sora?"

"Well, I am a little thirsty from talking so much."

"Then let me give you a break," Tumnus said as poured more tea into Sora's cup. He picked up a strange flute from on top of the fireplace mantle. "I will play you some music. I'm not very good, but maybe you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure you'd be better than me."

"Well, do you know any Narnian lullabies?"

"No," Sora shook his head.

"Don't think so," Goofy answered.

"Well, that's good, because this probably won't sound anything like one." He put the flute to his lips and played a hypnotic tune. Sora found himself staring at the fire. He thought he saw all manners of creatures dancing in the flames. He wondered if it was due to all the adventures mulling in his brain. He continued to think about them and listening to the music and staring in the fire. Before long, he drifted into a deep sleep. Goofy also drifted off.

Once he was sure that they were both asleep, Mr. Tumnus put his flute down. Slowly and silently, he crept toward Sora and took the Keyblade.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Sora snapped awake. The once cozy and warm house was now eerily dark. He quickly accessed his clock. "Uh oh. It's been well over an hour." He went across the room and shook Goofy awake. "Come on Goofy. Riku's probably waiting for us at the lamppost."

Goofy blinked awake, smacked his dry lips, and yawned. Then he rested his head again.

"Goofy, we don't have much time. We still gotta find King Mickey's friend." Goofy was still unmoved, so Sora pulled out an Elixir to pep him up. Then, though, he heard soft sobbing.

Goofy heard it too and raised his head. Mr. Tumnus was sitting alone, his back turned to them, and he was crying. "What's wrong, Mr. Tumnus?"

"Oh, I such a terrible faun!" he sobbed.

Sora came up and comforted him. "Oh no, Mr. Tumnus. You have a good heart, and we've really enjoyed your company."

Goofy pulled out a large handkerchief and gave it to Mr. Tumnus. "Here. I always carry some around."

Mr. Tumnus took it. "Thank you," he gasped. He started wiping his eyes and blowing his nose, but he couldn't stop crying.

"Have we offended you for wanting to leave?" Sora asked.

"It's not that," Mr. Tumnus replied, shaking his head. "Oh, I wish I were a Nobody!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sora said that a lot louder and angrier than he meant to. But then again, he felt a little like it wasn't him saying it. It felt more like Roxas. Sora tried to keep control and say, "You don't want to be a Nobody. It's a very empty experience, from what I've heard."

"I know," Mr. Tumnus said. "I didn't really mean it. I just thought for a moment, if I didn't have a heart, I wouldn't feel like this. You see, Sora, I've done a horrible thing."

"Awwe, it can't be something that bad," Goofy said consolingly.

"But it's not just something I have done. It's something I am doing, even as we speak."

"We don't think badly of you because you're crying," Sora said.

"No, Sora. I am kidnaping you."

"What!" Sora grabbed his weapon, and Goofy held out his shield defensively.

Mr. Tumnus bawled loudly. "Go ahead, Keyblade Wielder. Slay me! It is all that I deserve! Oh, I am the worst faun in the history of the world!"

Sora lowered his Keyblade. "I'm not going to slay you. I still don't think you're a Heartless anyway. But why are you kidnaping me? I thought we were friends."

"It's because of the White Witch. It is she who holds Narnia under her icy thumb. It is she who makes it always winter and never Christmas!"

"Is it ever Halloween?"

Mr. Tumnus suddenly stopped crying. "Halloween? What's that?"

"Uh, never mind." At least he knew Jack had nothing to do with this.

"Look at me, Sora. Do I look like the kind of faun who would search daily for the Keyblade Wielder, pretend to be friends with him, invite him to my home, all for the sake of lulling him to sleep, stealing his weapon, and turning them both over to the White Witch?"

"No," Sora answered shaking his head.

"Uh-uhh," Goofy answered, shaking his head.

"But that's what I've done. She gave us orders, Sora. She told everyone in Narnia that if we were ever to find you, we were to turn you and the Keyblade over to HER. If we failed, she'd do horrible things, unspeakable things. Oh Sora, I tried over and over. While you were asleep, I tried ten times to take your Keyblade. Every time, it vanished and reappeared in your hand. I'm not worthy to hold the Keyblade because of the darkness in my heart."

"No, it's not that," Sora said. "Only the chosen wielder of the Keyblade can hold it. Show him, Goofy."

"OK." Goofy took the Keyblade out of Sora's hands and swung it around a couple of time. Immediately, it disappeared in a flash of light. Sora stretched out his arm and concentrated on the Keyblade, and it materialized in his hand.

"You feel better?"

Mr. Tumnus shook his head.

"Then tell us where this witch is. Once we get Riku and Donald back with our team, we'll take her out."

"No! No Sora, you can't! You don't know her power!"

"Hey, we defeated stronger villains than her before. I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"No, no! You must leave Narnia at once!"

"We can't go yet," Goofy said. "We haven't found King Mickey's friend."

Mr. Tumnus started to straighten up. "You're right. Very well, but be careful. She may already know you're here. These woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side, and they're always listening, Sora. They can easily betray you."

"I'll be ok. As long as I have the Keyblade and my friends at my side, I won't be afraid."

"What about you?" Goofy asked. "Will you be ok?"

Mr. Tumnus smiled weakly. "Well, whatever happens, I am very happy I have met both of you. Farewell, Sora and Goofy. Can you ever forgive for what I meant to do?"

"Of course. You're still our friend," Sora said.

Mr. Tumnus smile grew even bigger. He cried a few tears of joy, and then he handed the handkerchief back to Goofy.

"Oh no, you can have it," Goofy said. "It's a present for being our friend."

Mr. Tumnus started to thank him, but suddenly his smile faded. "Go! Quickly, go!" Sora and Goofy then ran out of his house.

Meanwhile, the Queen wrapped her warm around Riku's bare arms. "Would you like something warm to drink, Riku?" the Queen said kindly. "You look half frozen to death."

"I told you, I'm fine," Riku answered. The Queen gave him a look reminding him of her reprimand. "But, a drink would be fine, so please your Majesty."

The Queen took a bottle out of her coat and dripped two drops onto the snow. A crystal goblet filled with a frothy, chocolate drink appeared in the snow. The dwarf bent down, picked it up, and handed it to Riku. "Your drink, my liege," he said, but it still sounded like a sneer.

Riku curtly bowed his head in thanks and took the goblet. He drank a sip, and before he could stop himself, he drained the glass. The drink was heavenly, so rich and creamy and made him feel almost as warm as if he were back on the island. "That was wonderful, your Majesty. Can you make one for Donald, too?"

"I'm sorry, Riku, but the magic only works once."

"Can you get anything for Donald?"

"Don't concern yourself with your friend. He's well taken care of. Now, it is dull to drink without eating. Would you like something sweet to eat?"

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry. The drink was kind enough."

"How about just a taste of something. Have you ever had Turkish Delight?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Oh, you must try it! It's the food of princes!"

Riku still didn't look sure, so she decided to appeal to his selfless nature. "You try a piece. The duck can have the rest."

"OK," Riku said.

The Queen dripped two more drops of the enchanted liquid on the snow, and a silver candy box appeared.

"I thought you said the magic works only once."

"To make a drink, my lord. It works once as well to create something solid." The dwarf handed Riku the candy box, and Riku took off the lid. "Now, try a good, big piece. How about that one?"

Riku took the one she indicated. He bit off a small corner.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's good. It's very sweet." He took a much bigger bite. "You know, I think I do remember having something like this before."

The Queen smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Lord Riku."

Riku stopped chewing and looked at her. The Queen's eyes beamed. He then turned away and continued eating. After he was done with the piece, he found himself licking the powdered sugar off his fingers.

"Would you like one more, before Ginarrbrik takes the rest to your friend?"

Riku eagerly reached for another piece, but then he stopped. "Wait." He looked at the Queen seriously. "What is this we are hearing about millions of Heartless and Nobodies?"

"Oh, right. Such a clever ambassador you make. Yes, they are such a nuisance. Many are losing their hearts in my realm. I cannot abide having those pesky Heartless running about in my woods."

"Well, that's why we're here. Sora has the Keyblade, and it can–"

"So Sora is here? In Narnia?"

"Yes, your Majesty. From the lamppost, he went east, and I went west. In fact, I ought to go meet him in a little bit."

The Queen smiled and looked far off. "You know, Lord Riku, your many adventures have reached my ears from worlds beyond. I know much about Sora and you. I was so love to meet Sora and see the majestic Keyblade and hear about his adventures from his own lips."

Riku sighed and looked down. She seemed to think a lot more of Sora, and for some reason right now only the Queen's opinion mattered to him.

The Queen looked at Riku again. "But of course, the only reason I would want to see the Keyblade Wielder is so I can make him present the Keyblade to you. After all, from everything I've heard, you are much more clever, and I see you are much stronger and more handsome as well." As she said this, the Queen massaged a muscle in his arm. "You are much more worthy of the Keyblade than Sora. I can give it to you. I can make you my personal knight, and then a prince, and perhaps one day you will be King of Narnia."

Riku chuckled a little. "You flatter me, your Majesty." But then he turned away. "Maleficent flattered me similarly. And Zemnas promised me such power."

The Queen laughed. "I'm not Maleficent or Zemnas, Lord Riku. They were using you. I am simply offering you what you rightfully deserve. Of course, there will still be a place for Sora. He could be a duke, and Donald and Goofy could be your personal servants."

"What about Kairi?"

"Kairi? Oh yes, the beautiful princess Sora rescued. Well, Lord Riku, if you wish, you may have her hand in marriage."

Riku shook his head. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, come now. A princess is worthy of a prince. But if you do not wish to marry, I will still give her a great honor. And you can eat Turkish Delight all day long."

"Hmmm," Riku nodded. The idea was starting to appeal to him a little bit.

"Now, look over there. You see those two hills? My castle is between those two hills. It is a grand castle, Lord Riku. There are many rooms filled from floor to ceiling with thousands of boxes of Turkish Delight. You bring Sora and the Keyblade there shortly, and I will tell you the secrets I've learned of the Keyblade. For instance, I think I found a way to make all Heartless disappear forever."

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? You'll have to come to my house to see. But don't come alone. Bring Sora."

"Will you tell him the secret too?"

"Of course not, Lord Riku! It will be just between you and me, but I need the Keyblade to show you."

Riku dismounted from the sled. He didn't even realize that the box of Turkish Delight was no longer in his lap. "And by the way, Lord Riku, don't tell Sora about me. It will delight the boy so much if we left it a surprise. Just bring him between the hills–a clever and handsome man such as you can easily think of an excuse to do such a thing–and when you see my castle, just say, 'Oh, I wonder who lives here?' or 'Perhaps King Mickey knows the person who lives in this castle.' If Sora has spoken to anyone in Narnia, he may have heard strange and nasty things about me."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, my subjects are such gossips. They'll say anything to ruin a Queen's reputation, you know. But don't be afraid, Lord Riku. You know I am your friend."

"Yes, your Majesty." Riku bowed to her. "Thank you for everything, and I hope we will see each other soon."

The Queen bowed to him as well. "Until then, Dear One, I am going to miss you." She smiled and sat back in her sled. The dwarf cracked his whip, and the sled was off. Donald rejoined Riku, and he didn't look happy.

"How did you like the Turkish Delight?" Riku asked.

"I didn't get any!" Donald yelled as he stamped his feet.

"But she promised–"

"The only thing I got was a whip! That dwarf tied me up."

"Man, he's mean," Riku said aloud, but then he thought, "The first thing when I become the Keyblade Wielder, I'll fire him."

"She's the one who's mean!"

"No, it's not the Queen's fault. She told me you were taken good care of and that she was going to share with you my Turkish Delight."

"I don't know, Riku. There's something funny about her. I couldn't see the reindeer clearly, but there was something strange about them."

"Yeah. They're silver. I bet she did that with her magic."

"So, what was she talking on and on about with you?"

"I think she's the one Mickey wanted us to find. She told me a lot of things, and she promised she'd tell us more if we visited her castle."

"Don't you mean King Mickey?"

"Oh, right . . . King. We better be getting back." They headed back in the other direction. All the while, the Queen's words echoed in his head, especially when she called him "Lord Riku." The title sounded more appealing every time he thought of it. "Sir Riku," "Prince Riku," and "King Riku" sounded even better. Still, a voice in the back of his mind told him, "You shouldn't trust her. This is how it started, remember? You don't want to be drawn back to the darkness."

"But she's so nice," another voice said. "She made all of those promises, and she clearly has great knowledge and power. If she really does know what she claims, she's worth a try." The voice sounded a lot like Zemnas.

As Riku was heading back, Sora and Goofy ran hurriedly through the woods. "You haven't seen any big treasure chests, have you?" Sora asked.

"No," Goofy replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm starting to wonder why that faun didn't give us a map. We should have reached the lamppost by now." Suddenly, they heard a growl. Over the hill, a pack of silver wolves emerged. Sora carefully stepped toward the wolves with his hand on the Keyblade. As he drew closer, he saw a familiar insignia on the wolves' foreheads. "They're Nobodies!"

The lead wolf, who did not have such a mark, snarled as he looked at Sora and Goofy. He looked at his pack and growled one order, "Take them."

The wolves bounded forward. Sora drew his Keyblade, and he and Goofy immediately jumped right into a fight. The wolves were very swift, and they had a furious bite and scratch attack that was seriously cutting down on Sora's HP. It wasn't helping that he kept tripping over his coat. At one point, he was knocked back against a tree, which branches started flying wildly and tried to snatch the Keyblade. Sora looked up and saw the Heartless mark on the tree's trunk. He got up and started hitting it, but a wolf attacked from behind. "Come on, Goofy. Let's do Whirly-Goof." They immediately launched into the Limit Attack, and it did a lot of damage, but there were still plenty of Nobody wolves and trees. As Sora's HP was reaching critical status, he grabbed some Drive Orbs out of his pocket. "Light!" he cried, and immediately he transformed into Valor form. Having two keyblades and better stamina made it a much fairer fight. The wolves finally retreated, and Sora reverted to his previous form.

"Look Sora," Goofy called. "There's the lamppost."

Though unseen, the lead wolf was still watching them run to the light. He turned to what remained of his pack. "Smell out where they've been," he ordered.

Sora grabbed onto the Lamppost as though it were Home Base. As he caught his breath, he saw Riku and Donald just coming over the hill. "Riku!" he called. Riku hurried over to him. "Splitting up was a really bad idea. I could have used your Session Limit."

Riku shrugged. "Sorry," he said in a disrespectful tone.

"Now, now, guys, let's not fight," Goofy said.

"Oh yeah," Sora said. "So, what did you find?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Um . . . nothing much."

Donald made a cry of shock.

"But I did see this castle between those two mountains over there. Maybe whoever King Mickey wants us to see lives there."

"Maybe. We'll check it out later. Well, I found out a lot. We got a mean witch on our hands."

"Witch?"

"Yeah, they call her the White Witch, and she's after me, or the Keyblade, I'm not sure. This faun we met told us she's very powerful and dangerous."

"Well, it could have just been gossip."

"He sounded truthful enough," Goofy said.

"And after fighting those wolves, I see no reason to doubt him," Sora said. "Did you fight any?"

"No, I didn't."

"How about trees?"

"No. I did have this nasty battle with an awful dwarf. He tied up Donald."

"Was it a Heartless or a Nobody?"

"I don't think he was either. He was just mean."

"So, you didn't fight any Nobodies?"

"No. I didn't even see any."

"That's strange. And you know what's even weirder? I haven't seen a single Heartless since we've come here."

"Oh, that's because–" Riku stopped short as he remembered his promise.

"Because what?"

"Uh . . . nothing."

Sora scrutinized his friend. "Riku, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look very pale. Maybe you should get a coat."

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

"Shh!" Sora whispered. "That's another thing I've heard. There are spies everywhere. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"What's with you today? Did you just get off on the wrong side of the bed?"

"It's just that this is my first mission, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Then you gotta control yourself."

"And submit to you, Keyblade Master? I'm older than you, Sora! When do I get to take charge?"

"When you get this!" Sora pulled out his Keyblade. Riku just glared at him. Seeing his friend so angry made Sora very sad. "I haven't found King Mickey's friend yet, either, but I'll introduce you to someone we did find, if you want me to."

"And then we'll see the castle between the two hills?"

"Sure," Sora nodded.

They walked on. Riku again started to doubt the Queen. "She told me that she needed the Keyblade to get rid of the Heartless, and she's already doing it," he thought. "She lied about how she was treating Donald, too. Well, maybe I'm mistaken."

As they approached Mr. Tumnus' house, Sora got a bad feeling. He saw all kinds of tracks all around in the snow that looked like there was fight, and a struggle. As they got to the house, they found the door wide open. Sora ran toward the cave. He forgot staying quiet and yelled, "Mr. Tumnus? Mr. Tumnus? Where are you?" He got inside. The place looked as though it was torn apart. Everything was broken. The flute that played the enchanting melody lay in pieces on the floor.

"What happened here?" Riku asked.

"It was just fine a few minutes ago," Goofy said.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Sora called again. "You can come out! We're here!" But there was no sign of him.

"Look, a note!" Donald grabbed a piece of paper that was hanging on a nail on a support beam, and he read, "The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia for fraternizing with her enemy, the Keyblade Wielder, and his accomplices. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen!"

Riku couldn't believe his ears. The Queen he just met captured this whatever-it-was because he met with Sora? Well, maybe he didn't hear it right. It was Donald reading after all. Besides, if this really was the law, the Queen had to arrest herself. She just fraternized with an associate of the Keyblade with her full knowledge.

Sora took the note and read it silently to himself. "This is my fault." He turned to Goofy. "We shouldn't have left him unprotected. We knew he was going to get into trouble."

"Don't blame yourself, Sora," Riku said. "You did what you had to. There's nothing else we could have done."

Sora looked at everyone. "We can put off finding King Mickey's friend for now. We gotta find that witch and save Mr. Tumnus. Now, this battle's probably going to be really tough, so let's stay together so that we can make full use of our Limits. And make sure you have all the Hi-Potions and Ethers you can carry because I gotta save my MP. Whenever you see a Nobody, attack with all–"

"Wait a minute, Sora," Goofy, who was standing at the door, interrupted. "I just saw something out there. It looked like an animal just waved at me."

"We don't want to get anybody else into trouble, Goofy."

Donald looked out there with him. "It's a beaver. He looks very insistent. There's something white in his paw."

Goofy gasped. "That's the handkerchief I gave Mr. Tumnus! He must be a friend."

"Well, I guess we could talk to him," Sora said disappointed. So they went out.


	3. Aslan is on the Move

Chapter 3: "Aslan is on the Move"

The group came closer to the beaver. He gestured for them to come in closer and closer. Finally, he stopped and said in a very soft voice, "Are you the Keyblade Wielder?"

"Yes, I'm Sora," Sora answered.

"Shh!" the beaver hissed, whistling between his teeth. "It's not safe to talk so loud, even here."

"Sorry. I'm not used to this whole 'the trees are spies' thing."

"SOME of the trees are spies, mind you. Most of them on our side. Still, we cannot take any chances."

"Right. How did you get that handkerchief?"

"Tumnus gave to me just before they took him. He knew they were coming, and he told me if anything should happen to him, I should find you and take you in. So, here we are."

"Is he ok?" Goofy asked.

"He was taken to the Witch," the beaver answered solemnly. "No one who is taken to the Witch is 'ok.'" He looked over at Riku as he said this. Riku just stared back.

"I'm curious," Sora said. "Just who are the secret police."

"They're wolves."

"Nobody wolves?"

"Yes, most of them are Nobodies. The leader, Maugrim, is a real wolf."

Sora knelt down to his level, "Look, Mr. Beaver, I know it's my fault that Mr. Tumnus was taken, and I don't want anybody else to get into trouble. So just tell me where I can find the White Witch, and we'll leave you alone."

"It'll be no trouble, Son of Adam, if we take the necessary precautions. As for finding the Witch . . . well, discussion for that is better left for safer quarters."

"Meaning?"

"Follow me." The beaver waddled forward.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Riku said.

"Well, he says he knows Mr. Tumnus," Goofy said.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Ahem!" Donald said loudly as he gave Riku the stink eye and tapped his foot angrily.

"OK, there are some exceptions to the rule, but–"

"Riku," Sora said condescendingly.

"I know, 'Stranger things have happened.'"

"Come on, you turtles!" the beaver called. "We don't want to be out caught out here after nightfall."

So they followed the beaver through the thickest part of the woods to a little house near a beaver dam. As they came nearer, they heard a female voice say, "Beaver, where've you been all day? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again–" A female beaver waddled out, and as she saw the party, she stopped short. "Well, those aren't badgers. Beaver, are these–?"

"Yes love," he said in the softest whisper. "The Keyblade Wielder and his friends."

"Ohhh." She came forward to Sora. "I never thought I'd see the day. We never thought you would come. But you are here, at last!" She turned spitefully to her husband. "Look at me, I'm a mess. You couldn't give me some warning?"

"Uh, I think you look fine," Sora answered as he stroked her head.

"Oh, I like him. Come in, my dears, and I will fix you up some good fish to eat."

"All right!" Sora said. It felt like a long time since the tea, and he was hungry. Sora, Donald, and Goofy eagerly came in, but Riku stood outside for a moment. He could see the two hills the queen told him about the closest here. "Riku, are you coming?" Sora called.

"Oh, yes. Just enjoying the scenery." He ducked his head, for the ceiling was rather low, and came in. They had a good, filling meal. Mr. Beaver told them a few jokes, and his banter with his wife really eased the tension. But as soon as dinner was over, the conversation turned serious.

"How do we find this White Witch?" Sora said. "We gotta save Mr. Tumnus."

"Sorry, Son of Adam," Mr. Beaver replied, "but as they say, there's few that go through them gates that come out again. After all the experiments the Witch has done, I don't think even you're safe, even with the Keyblade."

"Experiments?"

"Of course! Ever since she's heard of you lot, she's been trying to counteract all your powers. The White Witch, you see, is a Nobody."

"What!" Riku said.

"That's right. Never had anything close to a heart."

"So, she's a member of Organization XIII?" Sora said.

"No. In fact, Organization XIII is how we heard about everything. About a year ago, a couple of members of the Organization came to talk to her about joining them, but the Witch declined. She saw herself above even them."

"But she did search for more information about you and the Keyblade," Mrs. Beaver added. "And when she heard, eventually word spread."

"But those wolves, and the trees, they were Nobodies too," Sora said. "So, were they under her control?"

"That's right. They say, Sora, that she has the power to turn someone into a Nobody without turning them into a Heartless."

"How can she do that?" Donald said.

Mr. Beaver shuddered and whispered, "She turns their heart to stone."

Sora gasped, and there was some mixed conversation of fear and concern.

"Yes, it's dreadful," Mrs. Beaver said. "And with her magic, she can do it in the blink of an eye. Word is she wants the whole kingdom to be made of Nobodies so that she could have total control of Narnia."

"And," Mr. Beaver added, "there is nothing she wants more than to destroy the Keyblade."

Everybody cried out in fear when they heard that.

"But . . . but she can't!" Sora said as he stood up. "It's impossible! I'm the only one who can hold the Keyblade, and I'm not going to destroy it."

"Don't immediately discount it as impossible, Son of Adam. I'm telling you, she's done her homework! The things we've seen her do, it makes my fur curl just thinking of it. If she hasn't found a way to do it yet, she will at the very least torture you and make your life miserable. You're not exempt from her powers, Sora. Your heart can be turned to stone like anyone else's, and then she can take control of your Nobody."

Sora laughed a little. "I don't think that's gonna work."

"Don't assume anything, Son of Adam. We need that Keyblade, so you better not risk your heart."

"But if she's a Nobody, I can destroy her first, like I can any Nobody."

"Bless you, Sora, for being so ambitious. However, it may not be your fate to destroy her."

"What do you mean?"

Mr. Beaver leaned over and said in the quietest whisper possible, "Aslan is on the move."

All at once, Sora felt a wonderful feeling come upon him. It was just as he felt when he thought he heard the roar coming from the wardrobe, that sudden feeling of renewed courage. Riku felt a strange feeling come over him, too, but it was much different. It was fear, as though he was expected to be judged and criticized. But along with his emotion, Sora had a revelation.

"It's him. Aslan. That's the friend King Mickey sent us to see. It's Aslan, it's gotta be him. I heard him calling for me before we came into the wardrobe."

"King Mickey?" Mrs. Beaver inquired.

"He's a big mouse with round ears."

Mr. Beaver slowly nodded. "I think I might have heard of him. He may have come to Narnia a long time ago, before we even knew of Keyblades and Heartless. But at any rate, Aslan is expecting you. He's waiting to meet you by the Stone Table."

"So, who is this Aslan?" Goofy asked.

Mr. Beaver burst out laughing. "'Who is Aslan?' he says. No wonder they call him Goofy." Mrs. Beaver gently hit his arm, and he saw confusion on everyone's face. "You really don't know?"

"We haven't talked to King Mickey in a while," Donald said.

"Yeah, and I've never heard of him," Sora said.

"Well, he's only the king of this whole world, the true King of Narnia."

"He's not married to the Witch, is he?"

This time, both of the beavers laughed. "Lord love you, Keyblade Wielder," Mrs. Beaver said. "If she can stand on her two feet and look him in the face it'll be the most she can do and more than I expect of her."

"Aslan has returned to set right all the evils she has done in Narnia," Mr. Beaver said. "He has magnificent powers much greater than the Witch's. Some say that he alone can return a heart to one who has lost it. If you receive his counsel and fight by his side, he will protect you and the Keyblade."

"And he will destroy the Witch?" Donald said.

"Well, you see, there is this prophecy. It goes, 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone / Sits at Cair Paravel in throne/ The evil time will be over and done.'"

"What does that mean?" Goofy said.

"It means that the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, the human race in other words, will rise against the White Witch and end not only her reign, but her life. You have to understand, Sora, no human has come to Narnia in 100 years. And though you are wonderful heroes that all of us in Narnia admire, you are only two Sons of Adam, a dog, and a duck. There are no Daughters of Eve. Therefore, you are probably not the ones who will fulfill the prophecy."

"Though I'm sure you will help it along," Mrs. Beaver added cheerfully.

Sora shook his head and sighed. "I knew Kairi should have come with us. Don't you think so, Riku?" He turned to his best friend, only to find he wasn't there anymore. "Riku? Riku!" The party immediately ran out and called his name. It was snowing hard out there.

"There's no use in wasting your breath," Mr. Beaver said solemnly. "I know where he has gone."

The beaver led them up to a small hill. Standing from there, they saw a great castle made of ice. And there, in the valley, they saw a figure walking toward the castle. He was hugging him arms. There was no use hiding it this time; Riku was cold. And yet, they saw his face was filled with determination.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Shh!" the beaver hissed. "She'll hear you!" Riku heard him. He stopped in the snow and looked straight at Sora with a probing stare, then walked on.

Sora ran toward the castle, but the beaver caught him. "Let me go! I'll take her on! I don't care what happens to me. Riku's my friend! I lost him twice! I can't lose him anymore!"

"Don't you see, Keyblade Wielder? This is exactly what the Witch wants. Riku is the bait! She wants you to come save him so that she can destroy you!" The beaver sighed. "I knew right when I saw him, that look in his eyes. He had been with the Witch. He had eaten her food. He had believed her lies. I did not want to say it aloud and risk being rude, but the moment I set eyes on him, I thought, 'Treacherous.'"

Sora looked at Donald. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Donald answered. "I was surprised at him myself when he lied to you. I wanted to tell you the truth, and I don't know why I didn't."

Sora knew that getting angry at Donald wouldn't solve anything. He just wanted to break down. "What can we do?"

"The best thing you can do to save your friend is go to Aslan. He's the only one who can save him."

"Then let's go to him, now."

But they didn't know that Riku wasn't entirely treacherous, just doubtful. The horrible things he had heard about this Queen filled his mind, and he wanted to discover for himself if they were true. The first thing he saw when he came in clarified what the beavers were saying–statues as far as he could see. Somehow, he doubted that the Queen was merely a lover of sculpture, because all of the statues had expressions of supreme terror. He'd seen expressions like that when he was in the darkness. It was the kind of expression people made when they lost their hearts. As he approached the threshold, he saw a great wolf sleeping on the steps. "It's just another statue," Riku thought and attempted to step over him. Immediately, the wolf jumped up and attacked him. Just as quickly, Riku drew his keyblade. "You must be Maugrim!"

"Stay still stranger, and lower your weapon if you value your life!" the wolf threatened. "Identify yourself."

"I am Lord Riku. The Queen knows me. I have questions for her that she must answer if she desires my service."

"Very well," the wolf said. "Follow me, fortunate favorite of the Queen."

Riku angrily swung around his keyblade before putting it away. "Or else not so favorite," he added.

He followed the wolf to a grand, empty throne room. Riku paced the floor, so angry, going over what he was going to say.

"Lord Riku?"

He looked up. The Queen was looking at him, and her face was much more serious now. He bowed to her. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Tell me, Lord Riku, are you deaf?"

"No, your Majesty."

"And Sora, is he dumb?"

"No. Well, he's not the brightest, but–"

"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE? Did I not ask you to bring Sora and the Keyblade with you?"

"Not so fast, your Majesty! I've heard a lot of evil things about you!" He drew his keyblade. "If you dare recognize me as a lord, you must tell me the truth. Are you a Nobody?"

The Queen stared down at Riku and the Keyblade. She did not look threatened. "I am."

"You told me many in your realm were losing their hearts. It's because you're taking them, isn't it? All those statues out there came to be when you took their hearts, right?"

"Yes, it's true."

"And is it true that you desire to destroy Sora's Keyblade?"

"Yes, I do."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" He approached her and held his keyblade up to her neck. "Sora is my friend. Our hearts are connected, and I won't let you take away his destiny!"

"Who are you to threaten me, Son of Adam?"

"Why, I'm the more clever, stronger warrior, am I not?"

"Ginarrbrik!" she called. The dwarf ran to her side. "The weapon in this boy's hand is a keyblade. It is not THE Keyblade. Therefore, it can be taken from him." The dwarf came for him, and Riku stepped forward to fight, but the Queen waved her wand, and he could not move. The dwarf slipped the keyblade out of Riku's hand with ease. He handed it to the Queen. She smiled evilly and just held it, just to prove that she could. Then, she tapped it with her wand, and it turned to stone. Then she drew a sharp sword and struck the petrified keyblade, and it fell apart at Riku's feet. Then, the Queen released the spell on him. "You see how easy it is? How can you stop me now?"

Riku fell to his knees. He felt so defeated. Once again, he picked the wrong side. He allied himself with darkness.

"There's nothing to gain from turning you into a Nobody yet, Lord Riku." This time, she said the title with marked sarcasm. "The drink you drank from me today and the Turkish Delight you willingly devoured put you under my power. You owe me a debt that you cannot begin to pay." She pointed her wand and her sword both at Riku's neck. "Now, where are your friends?"

Riku didn't want to say, but something about the look in her eyes forced the information out of him. "They're at the beavers' house near the dam."

She gave a small, satisfied smile. "There now. Keeping you in this state is not a total loss, is it? Maugrim!" The wolf appeared at her side. "You know what to do." The wolf raised his head and howled, and several Nobody wolves appeared at his side and charged.

Riku bowed his in shame and thought, "What have I done?" He hugged his arms again. Well, if he was resigned to serve her and there was no way out of it, he might as well make the best of the situation. "Your Majesty?"

She looked down at him. "Yes, Son of Adam?"

"I am cold. Please give me something warm to drink or a coat to wear before I freeze to death."

"Of course, that will not serve me. Ginarrbrik, fetch our guest a coat."

The dwarf slammed on Riku's shoulders a course coat that made his bare arms itch terribly. It was also much too small and tight to him. Riku looked at the Queen angrily. "Maleficent and Zemnas treated me better than this!"

"Silly Son of Adam," she said. "I told you before. I am not Maleficent or Zemnas. I am simply giving to you what you rightfully deserve."

Riku's eyes grew wide. He knew he was in trouble now. He could picture all of his friends, and Aslan whoever-he-was, saying together, "I told you so." If he survived this, he knew there was no way the King would send him on a mission again.

"Take him away," the Queen ordered. Riku felt the edge of a knife in his back as the dwarf pushed him toward the dungeon.

Back at the beavers' place, Mrs. Beaver was frantically packing food. They heard howling. "It's the police!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"You guys go on," Sora said. "Donald, Goofy, we gotta fight some wolves."

"You be careful, dears," Mrs. Beaver said.

"I know they're tough. I fought them before. But with my friends, we got a good chance of winning." They ran outside. The pack of wolves was already circling around the house.

Maugrim confronted Sora. "We're not very happy with you, Keyblade Wielder. You took out half the pack and some of my Queen's most trusted spies."

"You took two of my friends," Sora said.

"So now you think we're even, don't you? Well, not quite." The wolves pounced on them, and the fight began. It was just as difficult as the last time, but the fact that there were now three fighters rather than just two made it a bit more evenly matched. As soon as Sora's MP was charged, he launched into a Limit attack. Comet seemed to do the most damage. Donald also constantly healed the party. Sora even briefly went into Valor form, but his Drive Gauge was low from last time, so it wasn't for long. Still, the wolves kept coming. Even if it was half a pack, they were still as strong as they were last time.

"Will this ever be over?" Sora said in frustration.

"Come along, Son of Adam!" Mr. Beaver called from inside. Sora and the others ran in. The beavers led them into an underground tunnel. "Badger and me dug this. It leads right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

Sora heard some growls from the entrance. "They followed us in! Come on!" The beavers ran ahead. Sora stayed behind to fight the oncoming wolves. He destroyed a couple. One fought back, and Sora's HP was starting to go down to critical. So he ran as quick as he could to the exit. As soon as he got out, he smiled. "A Save Point! Finally!" He collapsed on the disk of light and sighed as his HP and MP restored.

But then he looked over and saw statues everywhere. Mr. Beaver sadly approached one of a badger. "He was my best mate," he sobbed.

Sora looked closely at the statues and their scared faces. "So, this is what it looks like? To have your heart turned to stone? This is what we're dealing with?"

"This is what comes of those who cross the witch," a voice said. They looked up and saw a fox watching them.

"Traitor!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Calm down. I'm on your side."

"You look like you're on HERS!"

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue about that later. Right now, we got to move. These folks' Nobodies are nearby, and sadly, they are in her power now."

"Let me at them!" Sora yelled. "I'm ready for them!"

"Son of Adam, no!" Mrs. Beaver said. "If you fight their Nobodies, their hearts will be stone forever!"

"Oh," Sora said sadly.

"Come, Keyblade Wielder. I have a plan," the fox said. He hid Sora and the others in a tree. When the wolves came out of the tunnel and demanded the fox to tell them where the Keyblade Wielder had gone, the fox told a half-truth and said rather loudly they went north. As the wolves ran away, Sora started to come down. The fox shook his head, and Sora froze. He heard another sound. He turned around and saw other silvery animals come out from the forest and run with the wolves. Then the fox motioned them to come down. "That should slow them down, at least."

"Why did this happen?" Sora asked as he gestured to all the statues.

"They were helping Tumnus," the fox answered. "The Witch got here before I did."

Donald went over to the badger statue and worked every spell he could think of. Nothing changed.

"I'm afraid you're just wasting MP, my feathery friend," the Fox said.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Sora asked.

"Nothing? No, Aslan is waiting for you, and he has that power. And I'm afraid now I must go. He has asked me to gather more troops in his name."

"You've seen Aslan!" the beavers said eagerly. "What is he like?"

"Like everything we have ever dreamed. He was frightening and intimidating even to me, but he is very good. You will be most secure when he fights by your side against the witch. And word is there will be others whom you know that will join us."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Ah, that is all I can say, but you are in for a joyful surprise." With that, the fox scurried away.

"I wonder what that could be," Goofy said.

"I don't know," Sora said, "but I just hope it's Riku."

Meanwhile, Riku was in the cold dungeon just feeling very sorry for himself. The rough coat didn't offer him any warmth at all. The dwarf came in and put a plate of moldy bread and frozen water in front of Riku. "Turkish Delight for Lord Riku," he sneered.

"You can tell your Queen I never liked sweets!" Riku yelled at him. The dwarf just laughed cruelly and left him. Riku pushed the plate out of the way and buried his face in his arms. Then he heard scraping. He looked up and saw another prisoner reaching for the bread. Riku scooted over as much as his chains would allow and handed it to the prisoner, who ate the bread eagerly. Riku got a closer look at him. "Are you the faun?"

"What's left of him," he replied. "And you, you are the Son of Adam the Keyblade Wielder spoke so fondly of, Riku, right?"

Riku turned away. "I am no one, a wanderer in the darkness."

The gate suddenly slammed open, and the Witch approached Riku. "I lost more of my police because of your Keyblade-wielding friends! And then they vanished." She grabbed him. "Where are they?"

"How should I know?"

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

She gave him the same look, the one that made him reveal where they were the first time. "Aslan," Riku said.

"What?"

"They went to see someone named Aslan."

"If you are lying–"

"I'm not. But I'm afraid I don't know much more than that. I left too soon."

She ordered Mr. Tumnus to be released from his chains. "Do you know why you are here, faun?" she said.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia," he replied.

"No. You're here because Lord Riku turned you in for sweeties."

"I did not say anything about a faun!" Riku cried.

"You told me the Keyblade Wielder was in Narnia. It wasn't long before we found out where he had been and who took care of him."

Riku couldn't believe it. He looked at the faun with eyes begging for his forgiveness. Mr. Tumnus just looked back in shock and disbelief.

"Take him upstairs, and prepare my sleigh with the harness without bells. I'm sure Lord Riku misses his friends." The guards dragged him out still chained. When he went to the floor with all the statues, Riku saw a new addition–a faun with the most terrified face of all. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart as he thought of how he was responsible for that. "Now, Son of Adam!" the Witch ordered. The dwarf put Riku in the sleigh at the Witch's feet, and they were off. Riku could see now what Donald meant about the reindeer looking strange. They were all Nobodies.


	4. The Army is Gathered

Chapter 4: The Army is Gathered

"Now, Aslan's camp is right across the river," Mr. Beaver said.

Sora looked out and saw a large body of water. "Well, I guess I could go for a swim."

"Oh no, dear," Mr. Beaver said. "That river's been frozen for 100 years."

"Guess that'll make things easier," Donald said.

"Yup," Goofy said.

"Shh!" Sora said. "I hear something!" They got very quiet and heard the gentle jingling of bells.

"It's her!" Mrs. Beaver cried.

"Run!" Mr. Beaver ordered. They all ran until they found a cave to hide. The bells came nearer, and then they stopped. Mr. Beaver scurried out of the cave, and Sora held his breath. Then quite suddenly, Mr. Beaver's head popped back in. "It's alright. You can come out. It isn't her; it's an old friend of yours!"

"Who?" Sora and the others said.

"Haven't you heard that in Narnia it is always winter and never Christmas?"

"And never Halloween," Sora added.

"Right," Mr. Beaver said, scratching his head. "Well, come and see!"

Sora and the others crept out cautiously, but then Sora's face brightened into a boyish smile. "Santa!"

"Ho ho ho!" the visitor greeted. "Sora, Donald, Goofy! It has been a long time!"

"We thought you were the Witch," Goofy said.

"Yes. I apologize for that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these," he patted his sleigh, "much longer than the Witch."

"So, how is it you're here if it's never Christmas?" Donald asked.

"Well, Donald, the Witch's spell kept me out of Narnia for 100 years. But the presence of Aslan and all of you is weakening her power. Now, I have gifts for all of you. These are unusual gifts, not crafted by me or the elves, for they are tools, not toys. I give them to you on behalf of Aslan."

"And we'll be happy to accept them, Santa," Sora nodded.

He pulled them out one by one, a golden Keyblade for Sora, a jeweled wizard's staff for Donald, and a silver shield for Goofy. All three of the gifts bore a crest of a red lion. "What does this mean?" Sora asked.

"That is Aslan's royal crest, Sora."

"Why is it a lion?"

Santa just laughed his jolly laugh. "You will see when you meet him. For you, beavers, as I pass your house and dam, I will see to it that all damage done by the police is repaired."

"But it's locked," Mrs. Beaver said.

Santa laughed. "Bolts and locks mean nothing to me, madam. Oh, and before I forget," he pulled out two wrapped gifts, one small and in pink wrapping paper and one large and in blue wrapping paper, and handed them to Sora, "These are for two of your friends. You will know when to give them when you see them. Now, don't open the gifts for them until then."

"Two? What are they, Santa?"

"That's a surprise, Sora. You will see soon enough. And by the way, Jack sends his warmest regards. You might want to know that he and Sally will soon be wed in Valentine Village."

Everybody smiled. "Well, tell them I said congratulations!"

"You can tell them yourself. I'm sure he'll be contacting you because I would not be surprised if he wants all three of you to be his 'gloomsmen.'"

Everyone laughed heartily.

"Well, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and spring is soon on its way. Long live the True King, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everybody called after him as Santa drove away. But then, Sora understood what Santa said, and his euphoria began to drain away.

"'Winter is almost over, and spring is on its way.' Oh no. That means the river is thawing."

They immediately ran to the river. Already the ice was breaking up into ice flows. "Well, like I said, I guess I'm up for a swim." But then they heard howling.

"Come on!" Goofy yelled. They ran down to the biggest, unbroken ice and tried to cross as quickly as they could. Then, unexpectedly, Maugrim leaped in front of him.

"Get out of the way!" Sora yelled as he drew his Keyblade.

"Put that away, kid," the wolf said. "Someone might get hurt."

"Yeah, you!" He charged forward and gave him a combo hit. The ice kept cracking underneath them.

"Is that all you got?" Maugrim snarled. He pounced on Sora and bit him. Sora got free, but he was worried about hitting the wolf again. He didn't want to break the ice. Donald started using spells, and Good tossed his shield at the wolf several times, but the wolf kept fighting back.

As the wolf pinned Sora down, he looked up and saw a familiar silhouette. "I don't believe it." He got free and yelled. "Mr. Tumnus! Down here!" He waved his arms to signal his friend. The faun dropped down, but then Sora saw that had colorless skin, dead eyes, and a familiar crest on his chest. "Oh no, he got his wish!" The faun swung his umbrella at Sora and kicked with his hooves.

"Badger!" Mr. Beaver called up. "Down here, old chum!" The Nobody of Badger came down, hissed, and clawed at Mr. Beaver. "Right, good to see you too!" he said.

More Nobodies came down. "Don't fight them, Sora!" Mrs. Beaver called. "These are our friends, and we don't want to risk losing them."

The ice cracked more under Sora's feet. It was even beginning to break in the frozen waterfall behind them. Maugrim laughed. "Well, this will be entertaining. You fight very well against your enemies, Keyblade Wielder, but how will you fare against your friends?"

"Everybody get in close!" Sora said. Goofy and Donald closed in. With a loud yell, Sora crushed the ice in front of them using his Keyblade. A wall of water crushed down behind them and sent them floating into the river. As they got out into the water, the Nobody Mr. Tumnus leapt behind them. "Come on!" Sora yelled. He jumped to the nearest ice flow, and there he used a Reaction Command to knock the Nobody into the water. Then, Nobody Badger jumped on, and he did the same thing. And it went on and on. Quite a few times, he missed the jump or the Reaction Command and fell into the water. Yet eventually, they all made it to shore. "Well, that was frustrating."

"At least we're alright," Donald said.

"Yup, we're all here," Goofy said.

"Hey, look at that," Sora said. He walked forward, and though there was still snow everywhere, a redwood tree in full bloom was right there. Other trees were dripping with melting snow. A light glowed around Sora again, and his winter gear reverted to his normal outfit, which was now dry. "I think spring's just around the corner. And to think, just an hour ago, it was Christmas!"

Just behind them, the Witch, the dwarf, and Riku were staring at the now unfrozen river. The temperature suddenly got much warmer. "Finally!" Riku said, starting to wiggle off his coat. The Witch gave him a cruel look. Riku defiantly looked back and shouldered his coat back on.

"This is no thaw," the dwarf said. "This is Spring! What are we to do, your Majesty? Your winter has been destroyed, and we can no longer drive the sleigh. This must be Aslan's doing!"

"If either of you mention that name again, he shall instantly lose his heart," the Witch declared.

"Your Majesty," Maugrim said as he approached. "We have found the traitor! He was gathering your enemies in the Shuddering Woods." A Nobody wolf dropped in front of her a fox.

"How nice of you to drop in," she said. "You were so helpful to my subjects last night, I wonder if you can help me now."

"Forgive me," the fox said as he sighed and bowed.

"Don't waste my time with flattery," the Witch sneered.

"Not to be rude, but I wasn't talking to you."

Riku was astonished. How could this fox be asking for his forgiveness when they had just now met?

The Witch pointed her wand at the fox. "Where are they headed?"

The fox looked up at her and wouldn't answer. The Witch raised her wand above her head.

"No!" Riku ran in front of the fox. "I remember the beavers said something about a Stone Table. They were talking about a war and a prophecy. I didn't pick up many details because that's when I left, but I'm pretty sure that's where they're going."

The Witch smiled at him. The fox looked at Riku sadly and shook his head. "Thank you, Riku. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty . . . BEFORE HE LOSES HIS HEART!" Before Riku could stop her, she struck him with the wand, and he turned to stone. Riku screamed again, and the Witch struck him. "Let that be a lesson to you to ask for favors from spies and traitors!" He looked at the statue, and from it a colorless form of a fox stepped out of it. "Since you were gathering my enemies, I send you to gather every Nobody you can find. We will fight the one whose side you were originally on." The Nobody fox ran off without a word. "And you, Maugrim, find the Keyblade Wielder and his friends, and kill them."

"I obey, my Queen," he answered with a bow and left.

The Witch looked proudly ahead. "If it is a war Aslan wants, it is a war he shall get."

Meanwhile, our heroes have finally reached Aslan's camp. Sora spotted a Save Point by the entrance and quickly stepped on it. He didn't want to go through the Ice Flows game again if he could help it. Every creature Sora had ever seen or ever imagination, and some even beyond his imagination, were there. It looked like a mythical zoo. There were unicorns, centaurs, manticores, chimeras, dragons, dryads, nymphs, muses, and many others. Not on Nobody was among them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all stared around them in amazement, and every creature met their gaze with respect.

"But which one of them is Aslan?" Sora whispered.

"Beats me," Goofy said. Donald just shook his head. The beavers just led on.

Sora finally faced the camp. He drew the Keyblade and held it out. The whole camp hushed and stared at the gleaming weapon. "I am Sora, the Keyblade Wielder," he announced. "In the name of King Mickey, I have come to see Aslan."

The opening of a large red tent in front of them fluttered. All of the creatures around the party bowed low. Then, slowly, a lion walked out of the tent and approached Sora. The team marveled at him. Sora had an idea that Aslan was a lion, even though he was never told. Perhaps it was the roar he heard before he entered the wardrobe. He thought he would be fine with it since he was such friends with Simba, but Aslan was much more majestic and intimidating than Simba. There was something about his eyes, his golden eyes. Sora bowed before Aslan as well.

"Welcome, Sora, Son of Adam," Aslan said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Welcome, Donald Duck. Welcome, Goofy. Welcome, He-Beaver and She-Beaver. You all have my thanks. But where is the second Son of Adam?"

Sora said sadly, "He's been captured by the Witch."

"Captured? How could this have happened?"

"He betrayed us, your Majesty," Mr. Beaver reluctantly answered.

Sora spoke up, "It was probably my fault. We had a fight earlier, and I think he did it to spite me. Aslan, your Majesty, he's not the only one in the Witch's keep because of me. I know I can defeat her, but I can't do it alone. Please, tell us what needs to be done."

"All that can be done will be done, Sora, but it will not be as easy as you think," Aslan replied.

"I understand."

"Walk with me, Sora," Aslan requested. Sora followed the lion to a hill, which overlooked a great sea. Across the sea was a beautiful castle. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the prophecy. You will soon sit in its throne room as High King."

"King? Me? I-I-I don't think I can."

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just a boy. Phil hasn't even named me a true hero yet."

"You must understand, Sora, that it may be out of your hands. Our world is governed by a Deep Magic written before the dawn of time. It split the light from the darkness, and it governs all of our destinies, yours and mine."

"And Riku's?"

"Yes, Sora, and Riku's."

Sora looked at the golden Keyblade that was still in his hand. "Is what they say true? Can the Witch really destroy this? Can she really turn my heart to stone?"

"She is indeed very powerful, and if she can, she certainly will. But Sora, I am more powerful. I promise you, if you trust in me, even in the darkest hour, you have nothing to fear of her."

Sora nodded. "I do trust you."

"Good. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll show you something that will lighten your heart."

"What is it, your Majesty?"

"Just before you came, King Mickey sent other reinforcements for the war."

He led Sora down to a purple tent. Donald was already waiting there, jumping up and down and saying, "Boy oh boy!" and Goofy chuckled loudly.

The tent flap lifted, and a familiar, black-haired, Ninja girl came out. "There you are, Sora!"

"Yuffie!" Sora said in surprise.

"It gets better!" she giggled.

A tall man in a leather jacket stepped out. "Hello Sora," he said cooly.

"Leon! How are you?"

Then behind him came another tall guy with spiky, yellow hair. "Hey Sora," he said quietly.

"Cloud? Hey!"

Behind him came a woman in a pink dress. "Hi Sora," she greeted meekly.

"Aerith? I didn't know you could fight."

"Well, I do a little. My expertise is in magic, especially healing."

"We can use that," Goofy said.

Aerith smiled and pulled back the tent flap one more time. A girl with shoulder long, brown hair stepped out and simply smiled.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed.

"SORA!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Sora and Kairi both laughed hysterically.

"So, this is what your trip was all about? Gathering everybody together for this?"

"Well, that was one part," Kairi answered.

"What about the Radiant Garden Restoration Society?" Donald asked.

"Oh, Cid and Merlin are still holding down the fort on that," Yuffie answered.

"Besides," Leon said, "King Mickey told us that if we lose the Keyblade, they'll be no Radiant Garden to restore."

"That's why we all agreed to come and do what we can to help," Aerith added.

"Oh, Kairi," Sora said, "I just remembered. This is for you." He handed her the small, pink package. "Merry Christmas."

Kairi laughed. She tore it open. Inside was an ivory horn shaped like a lion's head. "Oh, it's very beautiful." She put it to her lips and blew. A low, and yet very loud, not came from it.

"Careful, Daughter of Eve," Aslan said. "You are only to blow that when you are in peril. Wherever you are, help will come to you immediately."

"Oh. Well, I'll use it when I need to."

But when Aslan said that, Sora realized something. He looked at Cloud and Leon. "Sons of Adam." Then he looked over at Aerith, Yuffie, and Kairi. "Daughters of Eve. The human race. We're it. We're going to fulfill the prophecy. We're going to destroy the Witch, together."

"Yes Sora, we will," Cloud said. "You can count on it."

A rich feast was prepared for all of Aslan's army. Everyone was given rich, new clothes, except for Sora who kept his enchanted garments. The party felt very relaxed after such a long journey. Then, around sunset, Sora heard Kairi's horn. Immediately, he leapt up and ran toward the sound, which was coming from a spring. Maugrim was stalking her. "Please, don't try to run, girl. I'm tired, and I want to kill you quickly."

"Leave her alone!" Sora demanded as he drew his Keyblade.

Maugrim turned to him. "No problem, Keyblade Wielder. You're who I came for anyway."

Donald and Goofy came running down the hill, as well as most of the army, but Aslan leapt in front of them and blocked the way. "Stay your weapons! This is Sora's battle."

"Great, I got to fight this alone?" Sora mumbled.

"That's right, kid," the wolf said. "It's just you and me. You may think you're a hero, but you going to die like a dog!"

"That's what you think!" Again, Sora charged at the wolf and hit the wolf with as many combos as he could. Maugrim was very quick and often attacked Sora from behind. Sora had to save his MP for Cure spells. He couldn't transform to any Drive form, and he didn't have any available summons. In the middle of the battle, though, he found a Reaction Command that allowed him to unleash a Specialty Attack. That helped out tremendously. He had another opportunity to unleash that, and finally he landed that last hit in slow motion. Maugrim collapsed. Sora took a few deep breaths. Then, he spotted a Nobody wolf watching from a nearby cliff. He charged after it.

"Wait, Sora," Aslan called. He looked at the army. "Follow that wolf. He will be returning to his mistress and will so lead us to Riku."

"I'll go," Yuffie offered.

"Very well, Yuffie. Godspeed." Yuffie leapt up into the nearest tree and disappeared. Aslan turned to Sora. "Hand me your Keyblade."

"But Aslan–"

"I know the charm of your weapon, but it will make an exception for this." Sora presented the Keyblade to Aslan. "Now kneel." Sora did so. Aslan put the Keyblade between his teeth and gently touched both of Sora's shoulder with its tip. "Arise, Sir Sora Wolf-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Sora stood, and the entire army cheered enthusiastically. Goofy and Donald cheered the loudest of all. Kairi hugged Sora and said, "My hero!"

Sora was overwhelmed with pride, but his thoughts were still elsewhere. As the celebration subsided, he turned to Aslan and said, "You think Riku will be alright?"

"We will see, Son of Adam."


	5. Riku's Rescue

Chapter 5: Riku's Rescue

Night was falling. Riku was tired and hungry and thirsty. The Witch had already set up a war camp, and a number of Nobodies had already joined her ranks. She kept Riku bound to a tree. His uncomfortable coat was still on, and as the temperature was so warm, he felt even more uncomfortable.

"The Deep Magic cannot wait much longer," the Witch told her dwarf, "and neither can I."

"But it might be better to keep this one for bargaining with," he answered.

"And have him rescued? The Keyblade Wielder cares for him as a friend, and I am sure Aslan is doing all in his power to find him. Besides, if they are short one Son of Adam, perhaps the prophecy cannot come true."

"I cannot see how it will come true anyway. We have not seen one Daughter of Eve."

"True, but I do not want to take any chances."

"What Deep Magic are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"SILENCE!" She turned to Riku, her face at first burning with fury but then softening rather suddenly. "Actually, Riku, I am granting you your wish. You wanted to be a hero, and now, by paying the price of your heart, you will save my Narnia!"

He did not like the sound of that. The Witch raised her wand high above her head. But then, suddenly, she stopped and turned around. "What?" Riku saw out of the corner of his eye a silver wolf. "Where is your captain?" She must have been communicating with the wolf telepathically because there was silence for a long time, and then she looked up at the dwarf and said, "The Keyblade Wielder has defeated Maugrim." She looked back at the wolf and said, "No, we will not flee."

She continued to speak, but suddenly a girl hung upside down in front of Riku. He gasped. She jumped down. "Shh!" she whispered. She cut the ropes binding him to a tree while whispering in his ear, "Now, you're going to have to do some shinobi, so do what I tell you to do." She pulled out a pin and started to pick the lock of his chain. He looked at her questioningly. "Oh. I used to be a thief."

Meanwhile, the Witch was saying to the wolf, "We will fight! What? Have I not still my wand? Will not their ranks turn to stone and join my ranks as Nobody even as they come on? Be off quickly, I have a little thing to finish here while you are away." The wolf nodded and ran on. Then the witch turned around, and Riku was not there. She glared at the dwarf. "Where did he go?" she demanded.

"HIIIIIIIYA!" Suddenly, the witch was kicked in her head. Yuffie was hanging from the tree. She dropped down with a mischievous grin. The Witch furiously shot a spell from her magic wand, but Yuffie evaded the attack. Yuffie threw her shuriken at the Witch and hit several times. Meanwhile, Riku was making his getaway in the shadows.

The Witch began to yell at her, "You insolent . . . " But then she turned to her dwarf and finished her thought, "Daughter of Eve."

The dwarf's eyes grew fearful. "Are you going to use me to appease the Deep Magic?"

"No. We have work to do."

Yuffie and Riku finally made it out of the Witch's forest. "I don't know what everybody's scared of," Yuffie said. "That Witch is a pushover! And you make a pretty good ninja. I didn't even see you."

"Well, I've had practice making my way through shadows," Riku answered.

They approached Aslan's camp. "Well, here we are. Sora's going to be so happy to see you." She ran ahead, but Riku stayed put. She turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

Riku shook his head. "No. I'm not worthy to go in."

"But everybody's worried about you."

"They should be. I'm not one of the good guys."

Yuffie tried to do more to coax him in, but it wasn't doing any good. So, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her tent. Riku crawled to a place near the Save Point, rested his head on a rock, and went to sleep.

At sunrise, the first thing Riku heard was one small whisper, "Riku."

Riku opened his eyes and sat up. A lion was sitting next to him. "You are Aslan," he said.

"I am," the lion replied.

Riku looked down. "Well, go ahead and say it."

"Say what, Son of Adam?"

"'I told you so.' It's what I deserve, isn't it?"

"I told you nothing, Riku. And even if I did, that is not something I would say."

"But you're here to judge and criticize me, aren't you?"

"Now, where did you get that impression? I am not one who judges. I forgive."

"But what I did is unforgivable."

"You have no idea what you have done, Son of Adam. Your mistakes have indeed caused great damage. And yet, nothing is beyond forgiveness. There is nothing I desire more than a contrite heart."

Riku shook his head. "Why does this keep happening? I want to do good. I really do! But I keep getting drawn into darkness, and I always realize too late that that's where I am."

"Every Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve feels some pull to the darkness. It is difficult to follow light. However, Riku, I can give you a clue. Sora told me that when you first came into this world when it was snowing, you refused to put on a coat. Why?"

"Because I wanted to show that I was tough, that I could withstand anything."

"And yet now, when it is much too warm for a coat, you have one wrapped around your shoulders, and a course one at that. Why?"

"The Witch made me wear it. I don't know why I still have it on. Maybe it's my way of punishing myself."

"You don't know what's best for yourself, Riku. This is something you must learn, and you learn it by listening carefully to those who love you. But you don't want to listen to others, because you want to be independent."

"It's true. I just wanted to be a hero."

"Despite all the mistakes you've made, you are a hero in Sora's eyes. Go to him. He is eager to see you." Riku nodded and took a few steps toward the camp. "Wait, Riku!" Riku stopped and looked at Aslan. "Take off your coat. Leave the old life behind you for good." Riku nodded, took off the coat, and dropped it by the Save Point.

Sora was watching Riku from a distance. He could not hear what Aslan was telling Riku, but there was no need for him to know. Riku approached him, still with his eyes lowered to the ground.

"What's done is done," Aslan said. "There is no need to speak of the past."

"Sora," Riku said, looking up for just a moment, and then lowering his eyes again. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. This was my fault."

Riku shook his head. "It was all me this time."

"It's ok, Riku," Sora said. "At least you're here again, and you're still in one piece. And I take it you're still you. Not a Nobody, are you?" Sora poked Riku in the middle.

Riku laughed. "Stop that!"

"Only if you promise that we're never splitting up again!"

"OK, no problem. I'm done with the Witch." Sora stopped poking him. Then Riku quickly jabbed him in the middle. "GOTCHA!" They laughed and played some more. Riku then apologized to Donald and Goofy, and he greeted Kairi. Everybody was just glad to see him back.

"Oh, Riku, before I forget," Sora said, and he pulled out the blue present, "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas in the springtime?"

"Hey, Santa Claus gave that to me personally."

"Sure he did."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, I know." He pulled the wrapper off and marveled at his gift. It was a new keyblade. It didn't look exactly identical to Sora's, but it was very similar. "I bet this one's not made by the power of darkness."

"We got a big battle we're going to fight very soon," Sora said. "What do you say we do some leveling up this afternoon?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Oh wait, here. You probably need this." Sora tossed Riku an Elixir.

"Thanks," Riku said.

The members of the army played practice battles fighting each other until they were much stronger. They developed new strategies and new Limit Attacks. Yet in the middle of their practice, something unexpected happened. The White Witch crashed the party.

Her dwarf came ahead and begged Aslan an audience with his Queen on a matter to both of their advantage. "A truce?" Kairi whispered.

"No way," Riku answered.

Everybody else was sneering and hissing when the dwarf said the word "queen," but Aslan silenced them. "All names will soon be restored to their proper owners. In the meanwhile, we will not dispute them. Your mistress may enter the camp if she agrees to leave her wand with one of the watchmen at the entrance." He nodded toward Cloud and Leon. Cloud nodded back, and Leon made a gesture with his finger near his forehead to indicate that he understood.

A few minutes later, the Queen strode in as the dwarf rolled out a red carpet before her. She stared at Aslan, and the whole company grew silent. "There is a traitor in you midst, Aslan," she said coldly. Sora, and many other eyes, looked at Riku, but Riku just stared ahead.

"What is that to you, Jadis?" Aslan replied. "Was his offense against you?"

"Do you not remember the Deep Magic, the law engraved on the Stone Table by the Emperor-of-the-Sea?"

Aslan growled. "Do not play ignorant, Jadis! You know well that I was there when it was written!"

"Then you know that every traitor belongs to me, and every traitor I have a right to kill." There was an uproar which Aslan calmly hushed. He and Riku were the only ones who didn't show fear. "But I will not kill him. You see, Aslan, the Deep Magic you know has changed."

"Explain what you mean."

"About a year ago, I had two young visitors. They appeared as Sons of Adam, but they were not. They were merely shadows of men, what they called Nobodies. They told me that they knew that I also was a shadow of a Daughter of Eve. You see, Aslan, whenever a creature's heart is stolen, and they are not willing to let it go, they become a Nobody. These two shadows of men knew many Nobodies, and they had the ability to control them. Their purpose in seeing me was to invite me on a quest they were taking. They sought a place they called Kingdom Hearts where they would be complete again. I was not interested in a quest. If I left Narnia, I would leave it forfeit to you. But this whole matter of creating and controlling Nobodies intrigued me. I learned so much from those men regarding that matter. In summation, Aslan, my price has gone down. I no longer desire a life. However, the traitor's heart is forfeit to me!"

Sora jumped forward and drew his Keyblade. "Come and take it, then!"

The Witch scrutinized him. "So you are the Keyblade Wielder. There's something very familiar about you. I feel as though we have met before. But in answer to your threat, silly boy, mere force cannot deny me my right. According to the Deep Magic, if I do not receive the boy's heart, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" There was another uproar.

"Who wrote that law?" Yuffie said aloud. "It sounds stupid!"

Sora looked intently at Aslan. "It can't be true, can it?"

Aslan said sadly, "It is very true. I do not deny it."

"Well, is there anything we can do to get around it?"

"Work against the Emperor's Supreme and Just" (he gave Yuffie a stabbing glance) "Magic?"

"But . . . Riku's not going to become a Nobody, is he?" Kairi said softly.

"Enough!" Aslan said. "I will speak with the Witch alone."

The Witch joined Aslan in his tent. Donald and Goofy tried to press their ears against the tent flap, but they could not hear. The waiting took forever. Sora was filled with such dread.

"Sora," Riku said, "no matter what happens to me, we're still friends. Our hearts are still connected."

Sora nodded, trying hard to believe it. He remembered what Aslan told him, to trust in him even in the darkest times. It was so hard now.

Finally, the Witch walked out of the tent. She walked past Riku and gave him one probing stare. Riku just defiantly stared back.

"I have settled the matter," Aslan said. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's heart." The whole camp cheered. Riku even broke into a smile.

The Witch turned around. "But how will I know that this promise will be kept?"

Aslan answered with a loud roar. The Witch's face went even whiter, and she ran all the way down the rolled-out carpet. Everyone in the camp laughed. Leon punched the Witch with her wand on the way out. She grabbed it and gave him a humiliating look. After she left, there was such a celebration, but Kairi noticed that Aslan was not celebrating. In fact, he looked very sad.

After dinner, Aslan pulled Sora aside. "Tomorrow, the war will begin. Direct everyone who was sent from King Mickey to take every Nobody in the Witch's army. There will be other creatures of evil with her, however, and the Narnians are to fight them. Your ultimate object, Sora, is the Witch herself. Do you understand?"

"What about what the beavers told me, about not fighting Nobodies who are close friends of theirs or risking losing their hearts forever?"

"You need not concern yourself about that. If a Nobody attacks, it must be fought. Their true nature will be restored soon enough."

"I don't understand why you're telling this to me now. Aren't you going to guide me on the battle field yourself?"

"I cannot promise that, Sora," Aslan said quietly.

"You told me to trust you. How can I do that if you cannot guarantee that you'll be with me?"

"You must learn to trust me even when I'm not present."

"Are you saying that I'll have to fight the White Witch alone?"

"No, Son of Adam. You will not be alone."

Sora was about to ask what he meant, but then Leon and Cloud interrupted. "Sir, we are ready for the night watch. If you approve, I will watch at the entrance of the camp, and Cloud will take the rear."

"No. I need you both at the entrance."

"But sir," Cloud said, "we are trying to take precautions in case the Witch leads a sneak attack tonight."

"She will not attack tonight. Yet that is wise planning, Sons of Adam. It is how a soldier must think. If the battle tomorrow, you both may be captains under Sora and Riku. However, for tonight it does not matter."

Cloud and Leon both offered thanks, though they remained confused. Aslan left before Sora could ask any additional questions.

That night Riku was very troubled. He kept thinking about what Aslan had said to him. "You have no idea what you have done, Son of Adam. Your mistakes have indeed caused great damage." He had no idea that the Witch wanted to put an end to him until just before he was rescued. He had no idea that his grave mistakes would mean the end to Narnia. Just how did Aslan resolve things so quickly? Will Narnia survive? What was he, Riku, to do?

Around midnight, Riku got up and walked out of his tent. He slipped outside of the camp and was making his way down the hill when he heard Leon's voice say behind him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Riku turned around and saw Cloud and Leon staring at him. "I can't sleep," Riku explained. "I want to take a walk for a little while."

"Not planning on going back to that Witch, are you?" Cloud asked.

"No! I'm done with the Witch! I hate the Witch! To be honest, I hated her all along."

"Sure you did," Leon said.

"Cut the kid some slack, Leon," Cloud said. "I've been in his shoes, once."

"Riku!" Kairi appeared and ran down the hill with him. Aerith followed. "We'll walk with you."

"Well, I was hoping to go alone," he said.

"I think we'd prefer you take an escort," Leon said. "Just to make sure you're not going to the enemy again."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Be careful," Cloud said, looking straight at Aerith."

"We will, Cloud," she replied.

They walked into the forest. "So I guess you couldn't sleep either."

"We're worried about Aslan," Kairi replied. "Aerith and I just have a feeling just hovering over us that something terrible's going to happen to him."

"Can anything happen to him?"

"I think so," Aerith said. "He's been acting strange ever since the Witch got here. He's worried about something."

"So, what are you doing up, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Well . . . I was thinking about going to see this Stone Table. What the Witch and Aslan were saying about it just made me curious."

"I guess we could start by heading over there." But even as they began heading in that direction, they saw the Lion. His head was bowed, and he walked very slowly. The others began following him from a distance.

Suddenly he stopped and said, "Children, why are you up and following me? You should be resting for tomorrow."

They approached. "We couldn't sleep," Riku replied.

"We are worried about you, Aslan," Kairi said. "What is wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, dear Daughter of Eve, I am sad and lonely," Aslan said.

"Then, please, Aslan, let us come with you."

"I will be glad of your company tonight. Please children, lay your hands on my mane so I know that you are there."

The three of them all put their hands on his mane, as he had instructed. Though they had been told that Aslan was a wild lion, his fur was kempt and soft. Somehow, though, Riku felt something even underneath the fur. It felt as though he had a connection to the Lion's power, his heart. Kairi was trying to hold back tears; she could feel Aslan's deep sorrow.

After a while, Aslan stopped. "I am sorry children, but from here, I must go alone. Make sure no one sees you."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Riku asked.

"Please, Riku, this will be hard, especially for you, but it must be done. Put your trust in me. Thank you all, and farewell." He walked on alone.

"What is he talking about?" Aerith said softly.

"I say we go see for ourselves," Riku whispered. They went in the opposite direction and hid in some bushes.

Before them stretched a numerous crowd of evil specters, almost like the dark side of Aslan's army. Yet this seemed much bigger since it also included a great number of Nobodies. In the middle of the gathering stood the Witch herself. She was in a different garb, a black, flowing dress attached at the shoulder with a black bird's wing, and her silver hair was down. "She looks like a female Sephiroth," Aerith whispered.

"Shh!" Kairi hissed.

Aslan approached the Witch. "So, the fool has come! Tie him down!" Many of the creatures came forth with ropes, but they kept approaching him and then drawing away. "Bind him, I say!" the Witch ordered, raising her hand. At that, the Nobodies at her command took the ropes and did her bidding. Riku expected Aslan to fight back or break the ropes, but he did not. The Nobodies fastened Aslan down to a large structure in the middle.

"You see what that is?" Kairi said. "That's your Stone Table, Riku."

Riku nodded, but from here he couldn't read it. "Shave off his mane!" the Witch ordered. Again, most of the creatures were hesitant and the Nobodies had to initiate the command, but once the shearing began and they saw Aslan as nothing more than a big cat, it became easier for the enemies. They even started taunting him as though they were talking to a little kitty. "Muzzle him!" That order was carried out almost immediately now, since they were no longer afraid of the Lion. Then the Witch gave a cruel, unexpected order, "BEAT HIM WITH CLUBS!"

The girls hid their eyes as Aslan was struck, but Riku saw it all. Every creature standing immediately around the Stone Table struck the lion hard. Aslan made no growls or roars; with the muzzle in his mouth, he sounded like he was whimpering like a dog. The evil creatures' taunts now challenged his power another way. "Hail to the King! So tell us, oh powerful Aslan, who hit you? You say you can save Narnia. Why don't you save yourself?" Riku couldn't help but ponder that same question.

With a wave of the Witch's arm, all fell quiet. She approached Aslan. "Now, who has won?" she said coldly. She used the same tone of triumph as she did when she destroyed Riku's keyblade. "Did you honestly think, Aslan, in your great wisdom, that you were saving the human traitor? Your heart will appease the Deep Magic tonight, but when you are gone, what will stop me from taking Riku's heart as well?" She leaned over, as though she was listening to Aslan whisper something. (Whether he actually said something or if this was an act is not known.) "The Keyblade? Well, Aslan, I am tempted to turn you into a Nobody and have you fight in my ranks tomorrow. But I also know that your protection of the Keyblade Wielder and his precious Keyblade beats in your heart. As long as you live and your presence is near, I cannot harm Sora. Now that your heart will be stone and your presence kept from going forth, you have given me the Keyblade and all of Narnia with it!" The evil creatures cried out in joy. The Witch leaned over again. "I see such despair in your eyes. Good. It will be the last emotion you will feel!" With that, she stabbed Aslan with her wand, and he let out a great cry, and his body petrified. At that, two silent tears streaked down Riku's face. The other two girls were already crying, but Riku was filled with such shock and sadness knowing that Aslan did this for him.

The Witch then addressed her army. "We will attack before dawn! With one surprise attack on our enemies, with their leader gone for good, what have we to fear? Surely it will not take long now, and we will carry the Keyblade back to my palace as a war trophy!" There were many hoots and hollers and cries of evil joy once more. Shortly after, the dark ranks began to retreat.


	6. The Final Struggle

Chapter 6: The Final Struggle

As soon as all of the Witch's minions had cleared out, the three watchers approached the statue, all that remained of Aslan. "Is there anything we can do?" Riku whispered. He looked at Kairi. "Don't you have a Cure spell? No wait," he turned to Aerith, "You said your expertise was in healing. Can you turn this around somehow."

Aerith touched the statue. "His spirit has not become one with the planet."

"Huh?" Kairi and Riku said together.

"He's not dead. But his HP is at zero. I can revive that, but it's difficult."

"Are you sure you should?" Kairi said. "If I understood what the Witch was saying, the whole reason she got his HP down to zero was to prevent him from becoming a Nobody, and if he became a Nobody he'd be under her control and fight on her side, and I can't bear the thought of that!"

"Can't you reverse the effect?" Riku asked. "Turn him back from stone?"

"Well . . . yes, I can dispel a Status change. I'm not sure if it'll work. Hang on, I think I have . . ." Aerith searched her pockets and pulled out a bottle of powder.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"It's called Soft, and it's supposed to reverse Stone." She sprinkled the powder all over the statue, but the wind just blew it away. "Alright, let me try something else." She put her hands on the statue and moved her lips like she was saying something. Aslan was surrounded in a spear of light, but when it faded he was still a statue. "It's no use. The Witch's spell is too strong."

Riku turned away and nearly broke down. Kairi came up to him and stroked his arm. "He must have known what he was doing, Riku."

"Kairi, don't you see?" he replied. "He did this for me. He gave himself up so I wouldn't have to." He paused as he let that sunk in, and then he shook his head. "Because of my stupid mistakes, we're going to lose the battle tomorrow. We're going to lose Narnia."

"How can you say that?" Aerith said. "It hasn't even started yet."

"Well, how are we going to win without Aslan?"

"We still have the Keyblade," Kairi said.

"Yes, but for how long?"

"You know there are other things that can protect the Keyblade other than Aslan?"

"Yeah? What else?"

"For one thing, there's you."

Riku scoffed. "How do I–?" But then he stopped as he looked into Kairi's eyes. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll do my best." Then he saw just beneath the Stone table a stray lock of Aslan's shorn mane. Riku picked it up and tied it around his arm. Then he touched the face of the statue. "I'll never forget what you did for me, my friend. I'll fight in your name, and maybe I'll repay my debt to you." Another tear escaped his eye. Then he turned to the girls. "I need to go back. I made a promise to Sora that I wouldn't leave any more."

"And you need to tell them of the surprise attack," Aerith said.

"Oh yes! Are you coming?"

"I don't want to leave Aslan," Kairi said.

"And maybe I'll find something that can turn this around," Aerith said. "We'll head back at sunrise."

"Well, hurry!" Kairi said urgently. Riku ran back toward the camp.

Sora also was having trouble sleeping. He fell asleep early in the evening, but then he had a nightmare about the upcoming war, and he woke up. His own, troubled thoughts and Donald's snoring kept him up. He still didn't feel like he was ready. Finally, when he couldn't stand either of these, he got out of bed and went to Aslan's tent. "Aslan?" he called through the tent flap. "Can I come in, please? I'm just so anxious about tomorrow. I hope you don't mind if I come in and talk to you for a while." There was no reply. "Aslan? Are you awake?" He debated whether or not he should come in. He was sure Aslan was not fun to be around when he's cranky. Finally, he slowly lifted the flap of the tent. "Huh?" He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but as he opened the flap even more, he could see that Aslan was not even there. Sora searched for him through the camp, but he couldn't find him. Then he came up to Cloud and Leon. "Have you guys seen Aslan?"

"He hasn't gone out, so he must be somewhere in the camp," Cloud said.

"But I looked everywhere, and I can't find him. You sure you guys didn't fall asleep at your post?"

Leon scoffed. "Us? Sleep?"

"Riku, Kairi, and Aerith left a few hours ago, but not Aslan," Cloud said

"Riku left!" Sora said, infuriated. "He promised!"

"Relax, kid," Leon said. "They were only going for a walk. Come to think of it, they should have been back by now."

Sora shook his head. "Well, I guess I'll have to worry about that later. We gotta wake everybody up and look for Aslan!"

"It's no use," a quiet voice said from the entrance. Everybody looked up and saw a dejected Riku. He held up his arm to reveal Aslan's mane. "Aslan is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? He can't be gone!"

"If you don't believe me, go to the Stone Table. I'm sure that'll serve as his memorial from now on. The Witch turned his heart to stone."

"She can't do that!"

"She can, because he let her."

"How can he do that? He told me he couldn't promise that he would be with me in battle, but he deliberately left me like this!" Sora took a deep breath. "I gotta trust in him. I gotta trust in him. In must have been for a reason."

Riku looked down. He didn't want to say what the reason was.

"I guess in the meantime, we're gonna have to think about what to do about this war."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll have to think fast because the Witch has planned a surprise attack. They're coming."

"Now? So, I have to lead everybody into battle this instant by myself?" Sora's face went a little pale and he fidgeted like he was very nervous.

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "It'll be fine. You're a good leader, Sora. Aslan believed in you. King Mickey believes in you. And I do, too."

"I thought you wanted to take charge."

"Yeah . . . well, that's past now. Even then, though, I didn't doubt your leadership."

"But you're older."

"Older doesn't always mean wiser."

Sora glared. "Let's wake everybody up. We gotta get ready." He found Kairi's horn in her tent and blew it loudly to make everyone wake up. No one liked waking so early, but once they heard about Aslan and the surprise attack, it was like they were injected with caffeine. They put on their armor, sharpened their weapons, and surrounded the camp. "Remember," Sora instructed them, "Sons of Adam, Daughters of Eve, and Donald and Goofy, concentrate all your powers on the Nobodies. The rest of you will take on . . . the rest." Then, he positioned himself in the front. All of King Mickey's subjects stood just behind him.

A griffin flew down and landed by Sora. "They're coming in numbers far greater than our own."

"Numbers don't win a battle," Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "We just need to trust in the light."

Soon, the army came, and it was a huge army. In the front were many kinds of silvery creatures, the Nobodies. At the head of the army in a chariot was the Witch. She was back in her white dress again, but her hair was still down, and she wore Aslan's mane around her neck, and there was a fire in her eyes like no other time before. "They are prepared," she sneered. "Who loosed the secret?"

The dwarf shrugged. "Wasn't me, your Majesty."

"Well, it doesn't matter." She ordered her armies, "Whoever you don't kill, turn over to me at once so that I may have more Nobodies. Yet do not greatly harm the Keyblade Wielder. Leave him to me."

Sora took a deep breath. He looked over at Riku. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied in a flat voice. His face looked resolute, as though he already had a plan in mind.

"Let's go then," Sora said in a soft voice.

Goofy held his shield above his head. "For Narnia!" he called.

Donald drew his Wizard's Staff. "For King Mickey!" he called.

Sora and Riku drew their keyblades and called together, "And for Aslan!"

Immediately, the armies charged. Sora ran ahead, searching for the Witch. All around him, it sounded like every soldier was doing exactly what they should be doing. He could hear Donald and Goofy doing their usual attacks in tandem. Riku was doing all of his best attacks. Yuffie was doing all of her best attacks, all the while making her usual taunts like, "Was that supposed to hurt?" Leon's sword grew large, and was using it to wipe out several Nobodies at once while screaming his usual threats like, "It's over!" Cloud kept screaming "Huh!" as he was doing Sonic Blade over and over and over. Sora just charged and hit any Nobody that got in his way with a quick combo. Occasionally, he'd stop if he found someone in critical condition and do a quick Cure spell (wishing that Kairi and Aerith would hurry up wherever they were so that they could do it instead), and sometimes when he came across a friend, he'd go into a Limit Attack.

"Looking for me, Keyblade Wielder?" a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw the Witch standing calmly before him. She held a sword in one hand and her wand in the other. She came close to him slowly, as if nothing was happening around them. "Look around you, Son of Adam. Such devastation, such carnage, such meaningless destruction. Is this what you want, Sora? Is this what Aslan wants?"

"Who are you to talk about meaningless destruction?" Sora said closely.

"My point is, Sora, there is a way to stop all this. You know there is. Just hand me the Keyblade." She reached out her hand for it.

Sora gripped his weapon tighter. "I can't. You know that."

"Why, because of the spell? I'm sure if you give it to me willingly, it will–"

"It's not just because of that! It's because I know what you're going to do with it once you have it in your hands."

"Then I suppose I must take it from you."

Sora reached for a sphere of light and squeezed it. "Give me strength!" He nearly transformed into Master mode, but he immediately reverted. He looked up and saw that the Witch had her wand pointed at him.

"I'm not going to make it that easy on you, Son of Adam." Immediately, the battle commenced. Sora was able to attack her immediately, but he found that the Witch had a ridiculous amount of HP. At first, she just hit him with the hilt of her sword, and that caused a little damage. As the battle went on, though, Sora soon discovered that the Witch was able to do a lot more with her wand than turn hearts to stone. She would summon a blistering cold wind that would knock Sora off his feet whenever he tried to approach her. She created a rain of icicles to come down on him. She could teleport, too, and often when Sora was running around, trying to get away, she'd appear before him and strike him. Often, though, in the middle of the fight, she would turn another opponent to stone, though it seemed like she was only striking Narnians. Riku, meanwhile, saw Sora fight and tried to join in, but the dwarf ran in front of Riku and fought him. Sora was starting to learn to block the Witch's attacks with his Keyblade.

In the middle of the battle, she drew near him with her sword. Sora stared her in the eyes. "I'm still convinced, Son of Adam, that we've met before," the Witch said quietly. "There's something about your eyes. Yes. I know I've seen those eyes."

Sora furiously pushed her back with the Keyblade. She could have been trying to trick him, and he wasn't about to fall for it.

She approached him and raised her wand. "Well, it doesn't matter. If I knew you or not, your fate will be the same."

Sora raised his Keyblade to block her attack, but she struck him low. He screamed loudly as he felt his heart harden.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald screamed together.

The battle stopped dead. Everyone on both sides fell silent and still. Riku ran beyond the dwarf toward his friend. "No!" he yelled in an anguished cry. But there stood a statue of Sora holding high his Keyblade with a look of pain and terror on his face.

At the Stone Table, the moment the Witch attacked, Kairi sat up and gasped. "Sora!" she cried. She wiped her tears. "Aerith, we gotta go to the battlefield. Something terrible's happened to Sora!"

Aerith looked up. "Are you sure?"

"I feel it in my heart."

"Alright. The sun's almost up anyway, and it looks like there's nothing I can do."

They started running toward the camp, but about halfway there, they heard a loud and terrible crack.

"What was that?" Kairi said.

"Oh no, they're doing something even worse to him!"

"What do we do?"

"I'm sure Sora can wait just a second longer. We must stop whoever's hurting Aslan!" So they ran back.

Meanwhile, the Witch (who was quite unaware of what was happening at the Stone Table) broke the stunned silence. She had sheathed her sword and put her wand back under her belt. Then she reached for the statue and gingerly took the Keyblade out of its hands. "It's mine," she whispered. She took a step back to see that she still held it. Then to everyone's horror, she held the Keyblade high above her head with both hands and screamed joyfully, "IT'S MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Then, just as suddenly, the Keyblade vanished. "No, it isn't," a voice said calmly.

The Witch looked up. Just behind Sora's statue stood a boy about Sora's height and age with sandy blond, pointy hair. He was wearing black and white street clothes, and he held the Keyblade in his hand.

"Roxas?" the Witch said.

"Queen Jadis," he replied. "I remember you. It's kinda hazy, but I remember you, and I see you remember me."

"Why are you here?"

"You summoned me."

"Where is Axel?"

"Forget him. He's not here."

"Pity. His conversation was much more intriguing."

Roxas scoffed. "You say that, but I know it's a lie. I knew all along that you were more interested in me, or should I say you were more interested in this?" He held up the Keyblade.

"Put that toy away, child. It doesn't belong to you."

"But it does."

"No! I won it! It's my war trophy!"

"Tough. It chose me, not you."

"I'll teach you some respect with someone your own size. Sora, attack that boy!"

Roxas laughed. "Are you trying to summon Sora's Nobody to fight me? Don't you see, Queen? I AM SORA'S NOBODY!"

The Witch's eyes again blazed with fury. She drew her sword and wand and came at him.

Meanwhile, Aerith and Kairi ran back to the Stone Table to see it split down the middle, and Aslan was gone. "What could this mean, more magic?" Aerith said.

"Yes!" a voice said triumphantly. "It is more magic!" There, standing before the remains of the Stone Table stood the Lion himself, his mane and flesh restored.

"Aslan!" the girls cried together. They rushed up and hugged him. Kairi had some mild doubts that Aslan might have become a Nobody, but the moment she touched him she could feel his heart beating and the power of his spirit.

"But what does it mean?" Aerith said. "We saw the Witch turn your heart to stone."

"Yes," Aslan answered, "but the Witch's knowledge only goes back to the dawn of time. I know of an even Deeper Magic from before the dawn of time. Therefore, I interpreted the Deep Magic differently. If one who committed no treachery willing sacrifices himself in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and all ceremony that was committed thereon would reverse. For you see, children, that in that day, the Deep Magic would not only be appeased. It would be fulfilled."

"Oh, I understand," Aerith said.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Kairi asked. "Riku wouldn't be as worried."

"Perhaps I should have," Aslan replied solemnly, "but even deep in my heart I was afraid."

"You were afraid?" Aerith said in amazement.

"Oh yes, child, petrified. I'm not even sure why."

Kairi shook her head. She knew this was a matter she would never completely understand. "Aslan, we must go back to the camp. Something has happened to Sora!"

Aslan bowed his head. "Yes. I felt a sting in my own heart just as I was rising. I'm sorry, dear Princess Kairi. Sora has lost his heart."

"NO!" Tears immediately flooded her eyes again. She buried her head into Aslan's fur. Aerith also began to cry.

"It is true, and yet, I still feel from Sora strength and courage. He is still struggling against the Witch, and it feels as though he may prevail."

"So he's not turned to stone?" Aerith said.

"Sora is," Aslan explained, "but his Nobody–"

"His Nobody! Roxas!" Kairi's heart surged with joy once more, and she wasn't sure where it came from. Of course, it was Naminé inside of her, and it was she who said aloud, "Oh, it's going to be ok!"

"Yes," Aslan nodded. "I know Roxas as well. I am sure he can hold his own, but he's going to need help. Climb on my back, children. We have far to go."

"How do you know Roxas, Aslan?" Kairi asked as she climbed on his back.

"There is no time, dear one. I shall tell you one day when this is over." He galloped through the forest and sprung over hills. Riding on him was one of the fastest and most amazing rides Kairi and Aerith ever experienced. Aslan never slowed down until they reached the destination–the ice castle.

"What could be here that could help?" Aerith asked.

"Reinforcements," Aslan answered. He bounded inside. The girls looked in wonder and terror at the many statues around them in the great hall.

"But Aslan, we tried everything," Kairi said. "We can't reverse the Witch's spell."

Aslan just looked at her for a moment, and Kairi knew this was no time for backtalk. Aslan approached the nearest statue, which was that of a faun, and he breathed on the statue. Aerith and Kairi didn't see how that made any bit of a difference, but then Kairi heard the low, dull thud of a heart. It seemed to echo throughout the castle. Then, it seemed as though a silver wind flew past them and settled on the faun. Slowly, his stiffness melted away, and he began to move and breathe. Then he looked over at them. "You are the Daughter of Eve named Kairi, aren't you?"

Kairi nodded eagerly. "Then you must be Mr. Tumnus. Sora spoke wonderful things about you."

"He did?" The faun looked as though the weight of the whole world was finally off his shoulders."

"I see now," Aerith said. "That's why I couldn't do anything. Only Aslan can restore a heart to its owner."

"But I thought the Keyblade–" Kairi started.

"Yes, the Keyblade sets hearts free from Heartless, but they don't go anywhere in particular after that. Aslan does have a power we don't."

"Hurry!" Aslan yelled. "Leave no corner unexplored. There's no telling where the Witch would hide her prisoners. Sora needs all the friends we can find, and remember every being we set free is no longer in control of the Witch."

Kairi's eyes brightened. "Because their Nobodies will return and won't be part of her army anymore!"

Through the battle, our heroes were becoming acquainted with this fact as well. Cloud lost balance in his Sonic Blade attack because his target disappeared. Yuffie was disappointed when they did a fantastic leap, and hit nothing. But Leon saw what was going on. He ran forward and approached Roxas, who was still fighting with the Witch. "The Witch's army is rapidly decreasing! Her Nobodies are vanishing! We're winning!"

The Witch grew even more furious. She started using her wand even more to turn Aslan's army to stone. The good thing was it left her open for more attacks from Roxas.

Riku at last made his final blow in his fight with the dwarf and approached the Witch. "Hey! Why are you wasting your time with him? It's me you want."

"You, Riku? I'm afraid you're mistaken. The Keyblade is, and always has been, my target."

"Then why did you tell Aslan last night that you were going to take my heart?"

The Witch's eyes grew wide. "How do you know about that?"

Riku held up his arm to show her the Lion's mane. "Because I was there. I saw it all. You tricked me into betraying Aslan and all of my friends, but I betrayed you. So come on, take your due."

"No Riku!" Donald cried.

"Don't do it, Riku!" Goofy yelled. "King Mickey still needs ya!"

But Riku didn't even turn to face them. The Witch headed toward Riku. She held up her wand, but in a split second, Riku drew his keyblade, and with a loud war cry, he set it down on the wand. He smiled at having accomplished such a thing, but then he looked over at Sora's statue, and it was still as stone as ever. In his moment of being caught off guard, the Witch stabbed him with what remained of her wand. Riku fell over in terrible pain.

Roxas then charged at the Witch. He hoped that she'd be easier to fight now that she didn't have any magic, but the Witch now had two swords. She was still difficult to beat, perhaps even more difficult. She finally kicked him over and pinned him down with her sword. "I can still destroy you, and then the Keyblade will be mine to take, unless you give to me."

"Aslan!" Roxas yelled.

The Witch laughed coldly. "Scream all you wish for that big cat friend of yours. You'll only get a sore throat."

But Roxas screamed only louder, "ASLAAAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAASLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

And he was answered by a loud roar. The Witch looked up in shock. "It's impossible!" Just behind Aslan were Kairi, Aerith, and the many beings they found in the castle whom Aslan disenchanted. They joined the battle swiftly.

Aslan leapt down in front of Roxas and freed him. "Let's finish her off together, Keyblade Wielder," he said.

"Right," Roxas nodded. With Aslan by his side, the battle seemed to take seconds. The Witch was vanquished, and once again the war seemed to automatically halt.

Aslan approached the statue of Sora. "He must be a fine and strong-hearted lad if he stayed faithful to me even without his heart."

"I remembered you, Aslan," Roxas said. "I don't remember much of what happened when Axel and I came here, but I remember that I never really trusted the Queen. And then you came to me and told me to call on your name if I needed help. When you called to Sora, I heard you call to me as well."

Aslan gave him something of a smile. "Yes Roxas. I am glad of your service to me, but you must realize that now you must go back."

Roxas nodded. "Yes Aslan. Please." Aslan breathed on Sora's statue, and Roxas walked back to him and took his place. The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's raised hands. Once Sora was revived, he put his arms down, and he hugged Aslan's neck.

Then he withdrew and looked down. "Where's Riku?"

Several members of the army had already surrounded Riku, who was not in good shape. Donald did a few Cure spells and Goofy gave him an Elixir, but Riku still had a nasty wound. Aerith then came and recited one of her strongest spells, and that seemed to do the job. Riku sat up and smiled. "Well, at least I did something," Aerith said.

"We could probably do more," Kairi said. "There are a lot of people wounded out there."

"Come on," Aerith said. So they went and continued to heal, and Aslan disenchanted any statue he found.

Then he turned to Riku. "Riku, hand me your keyblade and kneel." Riku did so, and he felt the keyblade's tip touch his shoulders. "Arise, Sir Riku Lion's-Mane."

Riku stood and gave a curt bow to Aslan. "Thank you, sir."

The next day they went to Cair Paravel to finally fulfill the prophecy. Aslan offered crowns to all of King Mickey's heroes, but Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie all said that they'd rather be named knights.

"Because we really didn't do much," Cloud explained.

"And we have obligations at home," Leon added.

"Besides, being called a knight is a lot cooler!" Yuffie concluded with a grin.

Donald and Goofy also would not accept a crown, saying that they were still servants to a king. Aerith tried to get out of accepting her crown, but Aslan would not hear it. "Four thrones must be filled."

So, before a large audience of many great, mythical creatures, Aslan presented Aerith, Kairi, Riku, and Sora as Kings and Queens. As Mr. Tumnus handed Sora his crown at last, it began to glow and float. As the crowd gasped, the crown levitated well above their heads. Once again, Sora drew his Keyblade and was surrounded by light. A brilliant beam came from the tip of the Keyblade and shot toward the crown and beyond to a giant keyhole in the sky. Then the crown slowly lowered back into his hands. As the guests murmured about what had just happened, Sora approached them, "I'm sorry, but I can't be your king." There was a gasp of disbelief from everyone. "I'd love to. I really would. But you see, I'm the Keyblade Wielder. There are other worlds beyond Narnia that need the Keyblade as badly as Narnia did, and I have to go see them. I can't stay here and rule you."

"He's right," Aerith said. "And I'm afraid I must leave, too. I did my part to help restore this kingdom, but now I have another kingdom to restore, my home Radiant Garden."

"I still have unfinished business with King Mickey," Kairi said quietly.

"Still?" Sora said.

"I suppose I can stay," Riku said quietly.

"No, Riku! We still need you!"

"Well, I have no other obligations, and I bet I'll just mess up the missions anyway. But these people need a leader. I can stay for them."

"We're very sorry, everyone, especially to you, Aslan." Sora began to hand back his crown, but Aslan pushed it back with his paw.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen," he said quietly. "I, too, must go to other countries in need of my strength and power, but even when I am gone, I will continue to reign in my subjects' hearts. And so will you. And when you return, which I'm sure we all hope will be very soon, my people will look to you for leadership. Bear it well, Son of Adam."

Sora nodded. "I will try." He placed the crown on his brow. The Narnian crowd cheered wildly. The heroes stood long enough to hear them cheer, "Long live King Sora! Long live King Riku! Long live Queen Aerith! Long live Queen Kairi!"


End file.
